Deaths Kiss
by loveless stranger
Summary: When Light is accepted into Wammy, an academy for the intellectually gifted, he doesnt expect to find a certain notebook,or be suspected of mass murder, nor does he expect to fall for a particular headmaster... AU LightxL slight MisaxLight and past LxOC
1. Prelude

**Hello all! **

**Well, here it is! the start to my first ever fanfic! pops party popper YAY! **

**okay, heres the deal, this will become Yaoi in later chapters so if you dont like it bugger off. please review seeing as i have taken L hostage and if you don't i will cut off one of his toes each day until ya do. **

**Disclamer: I do not own death note or any of the characters, trust me, if i did you probably wouldnt love it as much**

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Deaths Kiss**

"Yagami-kun!"

_I turned to see her running towards me, a look of complete horror on her pretty face. Bright brown eyes were clouded with tears built up since God knows when. Blood red lips too dark fro her complexion were opened slightly, as if she was trying to voice her panic, her desperation as she sprinted to where I was, completely surrounded by my 'friends', all of them wearing the same shocked expression. _

"_You can't take him you can't!" _

_She was trembling now, blonde locks falling haphazardly over her face, shadowing the tears now staining her night black leather jacket which she was clasping so tight to her chest her knuckles were turning whiter than snow. _

_But no one listened to her. _

_My father stood before me, perhaps more mortified than the woman wailing for my release behind the caution tape, the red barrier signalling what I'd done, what a disgrace I'd become. My father eyes were dead of all emotion, no longer shining with any hint of compassion or forgiveness, no doubt in his mind anymore and I knew he would show me no mercy. _

"_No! No! No! It wasn't him please don't!"_

_Still she begged for my freedom, though the police had already handcuffed me, my father reciting the arrest warrant as we walked towards his car. The feeling of guilt turned in the pit of my stomach and it began to rise as we left the schools gate behind. For the tinniest moment, I wished it had been different. _

_I wished I'd never come to this academy, I wish I'd never found that fucking note! But…most of all…_

"_I'll always love you...L-Light, I promise I'll get you out of prison I promise!"_

_I wish HE hadn't interfered. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**_Yeah i know not much of an actual chapter, read the next one i promise it's better! until then reviews please so i can actually make this story good!_**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	2. Departure

**Hello again! **

**I hope you didn't find the introduction too unbearable, seeing as this chapter isn't too crash hot either, but I'm working on really making the characters in depth so please bare with me until the next chapter! review if you have the time cough HINT cough**

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox_

**Deaths Kiss**

_**Chapter 1: Departure:**_

_Deception n.1 act of being deceiving of being deceived 3. Something that deceives; a cheat. _

"Hey Oni-chan! Where's my coat it's got my plane ticket in it!"

Our house was running ramped that day. My mother and sister stressing to the point where I didn't dare cross paths with either of them. Today was the day we left for England. I'll never forget the excitement I felt when my sister and I received letters telling us we'd been accepted to Wammy, internationally recognised as the best educational academy in the world. My mother had been so ecstatic. She went around telling everyone,

"My son is going to London! He' going to be part of the FBI just like his father aren't you Light-kun!"

My father was bursting with pride when he read the letters "TWO Wammy students in the family…I suppose we better start celebrating 'ey Light"

My sister, Sayu, seemed less than thrilled about leaving Tokyo. She cried for days moaning about how much he'd miss all her friends, she begged my mother to just let her stay here in Japan so she could go to a normal high school.

"Oni-Chan Wammy's full of freaks! Even the teachers are mental! You know they say that the head master has never even shown his face to the students!"

I almost laughed at the memory of how comical she looked, her eyes wide with pure horror on her face at the thought of, in her words, 'a ghost running the school'. Really, Sayu was smarter than any refular eight grader, hell, if she put her mind to it, she might even give ME a run for my money, but she was just so impressionable. Believing everything anyone told her without even stopping to ponder how logical the theory even was. As for me? Well-

"Oni Chan! Where is it!? I cant' leave without my coat!"

I live to impress my family.

I've always been known as 'the good one', all A's never a toe out of line. Respectable and trust worthy, being told our family's best kept secrets and told how much everyone depended on me to do well. Ever since I can remember I was always told what was expected of me.

"_You, our oldest son, must surpass us,we know you can do better than us, but you must have the drive to succeed! Can you do that one thing? That's all we'll ever ask of you Light'_

Being accepted into Wammy proved that I surpassed both my mother and father educationally, but it proved a challenge. Hours and hours of getting ready for exams, I had barely any social life for the past 2 months. All because I had to fulfil that promise I made to my parents. To surpass them though, I felt it near impossible. My father being the head of Japanese police force, recognised world wide for his amazing deductibility in criminal situation made him a worthy role model, but my mother was just as respected. Growing up in the poorest part of Osaka, she moved to Tokyo to study with no money, no car, nothing. She graduated top of her class in university and went on to be the founder of Itabashi general hospital. She then specialised in Oncology and now runs the cancer wards all around Tokyo. I'd always looked up to them both, dreaming of a day when I could make them proud, to make them want to love me. That day was today.

"Light! If you don't answer me in the next five seconds I will be forced to break into your room!"

Rolling my eyes at my sisters childishness I continued to pack into my rather huge luggage case. I had just finished packing my laptop when Sayu finally succeeded in picking my lock, moaning in relief when she heard a slight click from my door. I barely had time to prepare before the door was flung open, revealing my rather pissed off younger sister.

"ONI CHAN!!!" I sucked in as much breath as I could before I was tackled to the floor and attacked by long manicured nails.

"you moron! I've been calling you for like, an hour! Now for the last time! Where. Is. My. White co-''

"did you check the downstairs closet under the stairs?" I smirked as her eyes shone with realisation. She rose off my lap and gave me a grin.

"Oh yeah! Thank you Light-kun!" she gave me a last punch in the chest, not bothering to glance back at me as I coughed slightly from the impact her tiny hand had on my poor lungs. I really did regret my father ever saying Sayu should take up karate.

"Sayu, why are you even worrying about leaving? We have another three hours before oto san comes to pick us up"

She yelled rather loudly for me to mind my own business before mumbling incoherent nothings under her breath. I vaguely heard the words 'stupid' and idiot brother before the slamming of her bedroom door echoed through our house. I smiled. Sayu meant the world to me, even if she didn't realise it.

"Light-kun" I didn't even have to turn around as I sensed my mothers warm presence fill up my room. She clasped my shoulder slightly and forced me around to meet her kind, wise eyes and beaming smile.

"I made you some tea for your plane trip"

Her long pale fingers were wrapped tightly around a large thermal jug which she handed to me.

"thank you, ka-san, that's very kind of you"

I smiled at her re assuringly , the poor woman looked about ready to burst into tears.

"there are some sandwiches and cake downstairs if you want to eat before you go…"

She tucked a strand of dark auburn hair behind her ear and wiped at her flushed cheeks, forcing the stray tears aside. My mother was always the more emotional of my two parents, though I can't really say I knew either of them that well.

"now, while your in England, you PROMISE me that-"

"Sayu will not leave my sight as long as we're there I promise you o kasan" my mother glanced towards her bare feet, a look of gratitude on her tired face. Even if she didn't know it, tears had started falling from her plump face and I braced myself for what was coming next.

:"good….please take care of yourself"

She pulled me so tightly to her, I was afraid I'd never see anything besides the blouse that was covering her chest.

"my son… I'm o proud of you!" my mother let me go and pinched my cheek, smiling though he wa nearly sobbing at that point.

"I love you, kasaan, you know that" I hugged her and let her cry into my shirt, hearing cries of "a whole year though' and 'who will feed you and take care of my babies!?'

To be honest, it was all getting rather boring but I played my part perfectly. Shedding a few fake tears and telling her I'd write every day, knowing it was all just a big lie to calm her down. And the realisation hit me. Here was my mother, the woman who had given birth to me and raised me, crying in hysterics over my welfare, telling me how much she loved me and cared for me, begging me to look after myself, and yet…

I felt nothing.

No emotions, no sympathy, no compassion over her words or tears. They just bored me. Along the way of becoming a proclaimed teenage genius, trying to get everybody to notice and respect me, I gues I lost a bit of my humanity. I became so good at acting the part, I forgot who I was. What I thought and felt was what the people important to my success wanted me to feel. I was….lifeless I guess, just an empty shell that acted the role of whoever people wanted him to play. I've gotten to the point now where I can ignore the pang of guilt in my hear when things like this happen, when I can't feel anything really, but I can act so well, that I fool others around me. '_I guess I have yet to realise what a curse this gift can be…'_

Two hours later, after a tearful farewell from my mother, my sister and I were in the back of my fathers Mercedes on the way to the airport. The atmosphere was tense and stern, as was usual when I was around my father. I was never really that close to him, he lived not for his family, but for a job and because of this, he always seemed to put a barrier between himself and his children. Even though he told us that he loved us, I never really felt it, never knew the sincerity of his words, just like me, it was all an act to please. We were brought up with this concept, act like we're one big happy family, pretend your as close to your father now as you were 16 years ago and we'll buy you something nice afterwards. My mother, Sayu and I were always in the background when we were at my fathers conventions or parties celebrating another successful case. My mother said it was easy, just smile politely and speak when spoken to. I never found it that difficult to conjure up lies and small talk but I never knew about Sayu. Everything she says or does is never staged. We are complete opposites, besides the fact that we both have my fathers coal black eyes, it's rather impossible to tell from our personalities that we're related. I am always in the spotlight, academically and socially. I'm respected but am quiet around campus and almost all of my relationships, romantic and otherwise, are all planned so that the outcome benefits me. Wether it's a good word from a student to his father or a girl telling her parents I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread, it's all just a way of getting noticed. Sayu, however, is extremely popular no matter what she doest, she seems to draw attention wherever she goes. Academically she's always achieved such high marks teachers find it hard not to believe she didn't cheat, as she's always being told to keep her mouth shut and turn back towards the board. But, I guess that's just Sayu, she's never really been any good at following orders, she does whatever she wants. She's very impulsive and that's a quality I really envy in her to this day.

When we got to the airport, Sayu was in tears. Her usually happy face had mascara lines dripping down onto her snow white cheeks. My father turned and smiled warmly at her, undoing his seat belt to pull her into a tight hug. It took me a minute or so to realise that my father, a stoic man who usually showed little or no emotion, was crying as well. His huge square glasses were fogged slightly and tears were streaming down his hollow cheeks to where his big bushy moustache gathered the remains of the salty essence.

"Oto san, let me stay! I'll miss you both so much! I wont….I can't do this!" Sayu looked rather desperate, clinging to my fathers beige trench coat, her black smudged eyes begging with my fathers red rimmed ones.

"No Sayu… Wammy is a one in a lifetime opportunity, you earned this sweetheart."

He smiled at her with such adoration that it made me feel slightly sick…

This side of my father, I'd never been shown, such love and compassion for another human being, he'd never cried for me, or comforted me, even when I was a child. Much to my disliking I felt anger boil up inside me as I watched this tender display. 'calm down Light, get a hold of yourself and play your part!'.

I sighed deeply and took one of Sayu's trembling hands in my own.

"don't worry Sayu, I'll look out for you no matter what, I promise"

My father nodded to me and punched my arm slightly.

"you're a good boy Light…always have been"

He hugged me rather awkwardly, patting my back and telling me quietly how proud he was of me as well.

I smiled at him through the windo as we dragged our luggage through customs, the concerned look on his face made me roll my eyes inwardly.

'As if he was actually worried about me….he's a better excuse of an actor than I am' I snorted at this, I'd never felt and real love for the man, just respect and maybe a hint of fondness, and I liked to think the feeling was mutual.

I held Sayu's hand as the flight attendant ripped our tickets in half, handing us the remains, my father trailing behind us with our backpacks, filled with food and magazines kindly put together by my mother. Even though my father asked her to accompany us, she begged him not to let her go, telling us she'd be a real mess by the time we left. For once, Sayu and I agreed on a subject and we said our goodbyes inside the house. Sayu turned to my dad and hugged him fiercely, promising that she'd call as soon as she arrived in London. She looked very choked up as she turned and walked towards the Emirates flight path, greeted by two young women who looked way to happy for them NOT to be smoking something completely illegal. Sayu waved once more, her mouth shut tight as she tried not to let the tears flow. With that she turned and headed towards where the plane was waiting. Before I headed after my sister, my father embraced me once more,

"Be good Light, though-"

_I always am_

As I went past the two women, who both seemed to be eyeballing me like a slab of meat. I heard my father's voice once more.

"Light!"

I turned to see him slumped slightly, glancing worriedly at the terminal where Sayu had been standing moments ago.

"Take care of her….."

I could barely see Sayu from where I was, but she was there, waiting for me at the end of the terminal, trying to distract herself by listening to some horrid pop anthem. I gave my father a look of determination and nodded.

As I got on the plane, Sayu beside me. I had no idea just what it was waiting for me at Wammy. Maybe if I had….it could have all been different.

* * *

**_So, what didya think? terrible? awful? all of the above? click that little review button there and tell me watcha thought!_**

**_Until next chapter..._**

**_Loveless Stranger_**

* * *


	3. Arrival

* * *

**Hello again! **

**Not much to say about this one, pretty much self explanatory so ya know the usual, read and tell me watcha think after i've bored you to death! **

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

_**Chapter 2: Arrival:**_

_Boredom: n. 1. The feeling of being bored by something tedious 2. The state of being bored. _

The flight to London was less than enjoyable.

My father, though distant most of the times, cared for his family well. And since money wasn't a problem for us, naturally, we were flying first class. Even though I had my own personal stuartess, caked in about 4 layers of makeup that failed to hide any imperfection, blemish or bags underneath her weary eyes with a plastered fake smile on her face, even though I had plenty of food and drinks, a cushiony chair with plenty of leg room and a pretty good movie playing. This was still going to be the most painful 18 hours of my life.

Sayu was a hysterical mess the first hour and a half. Though she seemed fine after he outburst in the car, it became clear very quickly as soon as we took off just how uneasy she was. She started screaming cries of 'MAMA!' and burst into tears just after we left the ground. It had taken 2 of the 5 flight attendants to decide what to do about her. After a bit of screams and shouts and 'I don't want to be here's', Sayu seemed to quieten down a bit, though it was evident from the look she gave me while sipping on a glass of water that this was probably the last place on earth she wanted to be right now.

I took some time to read up on some useful phrases in English, only to be interrupted by yet another child, this one screaming about how much he wanted Mac Donalds. Honest to God the poor boy didn't look like he needed any kind of dead animal dripping in fat for a the rest of the plane trip, hell, he could have survived for a decade off his own body fat if he put his mind to it. His mother seemed to agree with me about his weight issue, she was stick thin and had platinum blonde hair, just looking at her made me feel like I was loosing brain cells. No matter how many times she asked him politely to 'shut up now!', the kid didn't stop. It wasn't until she gave him a good thump and screamed "SHUT IT LARDO" in a heavily American accent that the kid decided to be quiet. Sayu had shot her a look of pure venom, whispering fiercely 'how can you treat your own child like that!?" in disgust.

I rolled my eyes, Sayu knew nothing of how cruel the world was. This was yet another quality I envied about her. My sisters childish innocence had acted as a curtain over her eyes for her entire life. I, on the other hand, had bared witness to just about everything illegal and crude on the planet. Every time I watched acts of unkindness and carelessness, I wished more and more for something to punish these people. Those that escaped from judgement even though they were the ones who deserved it the most. After 'The Terminator' had stopped playing I was faced with yet another two hours of boredom. I was forced to look at the ceiling until Sayu grinned at me and pointed to the people sitting behind us.

"Listen to this!"

She beckoned me to come and sit where she was sitting and she tilted her head slightly to the couple behind us, who seemed to be in the midst of a rather heated argument. It was hard to understand what they were saying as their harsh words were spoken fast and coated in a heavy European accent, probably French or Swiss if I had to bet on it.

I gave Sayu a look of disbelief.

"Why in Gods name do you find THIS amusing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Jeeze, boys sometimes! It's the drama I love!" she pushed me out of the way and stuck her tongue out at me going back to watching the fighting couple. I watched for a couple of minutes at how content Sayu was to just watch this happen, even though she couldn't understand a word and that there was the little issue of personal privacy. In the end I just gave up and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Time went by so slowly I was sure that the world could end and I'd have enough time to get away. So I did the only natural human thing. I drew all over the table in front of me.

After about 1 and a half hours of drawing stick figures screwing and killing each other I realised that my artistic skills were never going to excel and it was probably best if I tried an instrument instead. Still 15 hours to go….

2 hours later, I was pretty sure I could be declared clinically insane any moment now. I'd started picturing the people around me sparkling with fairy wands, and slowly the couch I was sitting on was developing cartoon eyes and arms and legs. Sayu poked me and gave me a worried look.

"Oni chan, are you alright? You look kind of…sick"

I smiled at her patting her shoulder

"Don't worry Sayu, I'm fine, just a little bored is all"

"Oh! Alright then! Hey do you wanna play Nintendo with me?"

I blinked…Nintendo?

"Why-where?"

Sayu laughed

"You moron, there's one attached to your seat…well around it anyway come on lets play!"

I picked up one of the controllers Sayu handed to me and took a deep breath in

"What is it Light?"

I smirked at her; I was way too over competitive for my own good.

"You are NOT going to beat me" she smirked back at me, here eyes narrowing dangerously

"Oh it's ON girly man it is on"

This cannot end well...

3 hours later

I sat with a ton of scratch marks and bruises all over my face. Sayu was facing the window, not looking at me. The game was thoroughly ruined, completely shattered as was both our egos. In the first 20 minutes, we'd managed to keep it civil. An hour or two later, we were yelling profanities at each other and getting very physical about the entire thing.

Half an hour after that, we were hitting each other and yelling more and more profanities. People were yelling at us to shut our mouths and we were yelling at them to mind their own business. Then, it all became to much for one woman. She launched herself at Sayu and I, prying us apart and giving us looks that surely stopped global warming for another 5 years and, looking us right in the eye, slammed her heel down on the Nintendo. Shouting at us to be quiet and be considerate of other people on the flight.

Now, we were both quite and avoiding looks of amusement from the other passengers as we journeyed in silence. I sighed and looked at Sayu, who refused to meet my gaze. I really shouldn't have hit her, she had warned me she'd never speak to me again but then again, Sayu was always a bit of a drama queen.

"Sayu?"

No response

"Sayu I'm so-"

"Just go to sleep moron"

Silence again.

Maybe she did have a point. I was rather tired from packing and these chairs WERE quite comfortable. To be honest I was pretty sure I'd still lose my mind, but at least if I went to sleep I could postpone my insanity for a couple of hours.

As I let my thoughts drain out of my fingertips and rested my head into the dark green chair I was currently sitting on. I couldn't help but wonder what awaited me in London…

_I was surrounded in darkness, a maze maybe, but no matter where I looked I couldn't find my way. I run around in circles for what seems hours, not knowing wether I'm going up or down. Then, I hit something. _

_A wall? No it's far smaller than a wall, but I sense something bad behind it…something that shouldn't be touched. I look around, I felt a sense of uneasiness as I stared at this endless abyss. Did I really have a choice not to go on? _

_Then, something started creeping up my leg, the darkness around me was springing to life. Consuming me and filling me with thoughts of hatred, revenge, I panicked and before I knew what I was doing, I fell through that portal. There was a flash of white and then, I was on a dark road. Right in London, I could see the huge famous clock that my mother had talked about, Big Ben she called it. _

_The sky was dark and filled with stars, but I was wet. It was raining heavily and everything around me seemed dull. Then, there was a scream, a blood chilling scream of a woman no more than a few feet away from me. The next thing I knew, two figures were running towards me. Hands clasped together tightly, sprinting and slipping on the wet pavement, both panting heavily. One of them was clutching their stomach as if they're life depended on it. The other, well, I couldn't see, a mass of dark hair surrounded their face. I stepped in front of them both, only to find they shot right through me. _

_I prepared myself to run after them, thinking for some reason that once I found them both, it'd all be alright and I could go back to Japan. but then, one slipped, they emitted groan in a light voice, obviously feminine so I knew it was a woman._

_Her head was shown to me thanks to a street lamp directly above her. She was beautiful, no doubt. Long red locks that fell around her pale face. The other figure stooped down to help her up. Dragging her to her feet despite her pleas of 'leave me', once again, they sprinted away, leaving me to follow closely behind them. After about 500 metres, the were both brought to a halt. Police were standing in the way of the footpath. The two figures turned to face each other. I could still see the girls face, she was crying now, though silently, as if she didn't want the other to see her pain. I felt a cold chill rush over me as she stared directly where I was; she had the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen. _

_They were paler than any sky and darker than any sea, they held such a scared glint in them and for a second I felt she was pleading with me, begging me to help them. The other figure pulled at her gently, and they met each others gaze, the woman smiled and brushed the others face tenderly. She opened her mouth and I felt myself straining to hear what she was about to say. _

"_Lawl-''_

_There was slight flash and then, she was back again. She wasn't talking though, the other was, shaking her and whispering harshly. _

"_You can't! Please…our daughter what of-"_

"_Forgive me",_

_With that, she pushed the other aside and ran towards the police, screaming at the other to run while they had the chance. _

_Guns were fired, a figure dropped dead. Silence…_

"Oni chan? Oni chan!"

"What!" I awoke with a start, covered in sweat, a flight attendant was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Um…sir we've arrived in London, if you would like to get off?"

She smiled at me slightly and gestured towards the door. Other passengers were giving me looks of curiosity and disbelief, and I wondered if I again, had talked in my sleep. That dream….was rather horrifying. Sayu gave me an all knowing look and told me that I was writhing a lot, but she couldn't wake me up.

"Are you okay oni chan?"

Was I okay? What was that... it was like watching some ones past right before my eyes. I shouldn't have bared witness to that event, I could feel it, even if it was just a dream.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, sorry to worry you Sayu"

She smiled at me

"Nah it's fine, just hurry up we're here!"

She clambered over me, and for the second time ignored my wince of protest, sprinted towards the door, both our backpacks in hand. I rolled my eyes and thanked the flight attendant for her kindness, then walked shakily towards the door.

That was real….but who was she?

* * *

**_Well, that's another chapter done! I'll post more in the following days seeing as I am home sick with the flu sniffles. Oh and if you're not to pissed off at how pointless this chapter is in developing to the LxLight Yaoi action, plz review! i can't make it better if ya dont_**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	4. Welcoming

**Hello again! OMG TY so much for all ur lovely reviews! i cant beleive people actually even bothered to LOOK at this trash i call fan fiction so...(sigh) guess i'l have to give back L. (unties ropes)...I got kinda mad because of the lack of coffee in my system so he's missing a couple of those gawgus white toes. DW they'll grow back...I promise!! **

**Well, I'll letcha read what you came here to read. Thanx again and keep reviewing so I know this is worth posting!**

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

**Chapter 3: Welcoming:**

_Amazement n. 1. Overwhelming surprise or astonishment 2. A state of extreme wonder, astonishment. _

As Sayu came back to me with all our luggage in both her hands, we realised we had no idea what to do. To be honest, no information was given to us in the letter about WHERE or WHO was to pick us up and take us to the academy, we were just told to book an 11 am flight on the 18th of June, seeing as 'semester' started on the 25th.

So we stood there for about 10 minutes, giving each other uneasy glances as we waited awkwardly for something to happen. Then, Sayu gave a scream and jumped about 8 metres into the air.

"SOMEONE JUST TOUCHED MY BUT!!"

I turned around to glare daggers at whoever stood behind my sister, only to find an old man with a briefcase. He was tall, freakishly tall, with a bowler hat covering his face. He had a long black coat on and gloves that were slightly frayed at the end of each finger. He bent down and whispered something to Sayu, who's eyes widened slightly and, about then, I felt my possessive big brother side taking over.

"Look pal you got something to say to my little sister!" I glared at him and he only smiled in return. I realised then that there was a probability of about 99 that he had no clue what I was saying. I was, of course, speaking fluent Japanese.

He leaned in just as close towards me and I felt anger boil inside me, who did this guy think he was!

"Sorry Yagami Light san, I didn't mean to startle either you or your sister, forgive me"

Realisation dawned on me. This was the man we'd been waiting for, though; I can't say how he knew either of our names. His Japanese was completely flawless which gave me a clue he might have had some idea who we were.

"My name is Watari, I am a spokesperson for the headmaster of Wammy international" he smiled at us both and I felt somehow lost for words. We were so close now, I could feel myself elevating internally. I'd reach my goal and no one was going to stop me…

* * *

"Um…excuse me, headmaster?" 

"Yes Misa"

"Um….well…oh! Watari has just informed me he's found the students; they'll be arriving in…the…next 20 minutes?"

I paused to poke at the strawberry shortcake in front of me, 20 minutes, and my new students would enter… it didn't really give me that much time to prepare…

"I see…thank you Misa chan"

"Sure! Um…is there anything else sir?"

"No that will be all, thank you"

He was close, I could feel it.

* * *

"Hey, Watari Kun?" 

We were currently in the back of a limo, being shown around London. Though Watari didn't actually talk much, whenever Sayu asked a question, he would happily answer in less dialogue than needed.

"Yes Sayu?"

"Um…where exactly IS Wammy house?"

Watari laughed at this last remark

"You're an inquisitive one aren't you Yagami san"

Sayu laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes, stupid Sayu, as usual she'd made a better impression than I had. I was content to stare out the window, watching the many passers by get on with their meaningless life. With this thought in mind I began to ponder the question I'd pondered so many times before.

What is life?

Why are we here? What is our purpose on Earth, do we even HAVE a purpose?

It's inevitable that the human race will eventually die out, we will either become overpopulated, the sun will heat up our planet to an insane degree, oceans will rise and countries will be wiped out. Or…we will just disappear, who knows how it all shall end?

"Hey Light! Look! A river!" I sighed and looked at Sayu who seemed rather preoccupied with staring at the water. I looked at her hands and realised that she was trembling slightly. We used to live right by an ocean, just a day ago actually. Sayu always used to hang out there with her many friends, only to come home too late and have my mother yell at her, drilling her about the importance of safe sex and the spread of diseases among teens sharing booze, even though I always insisted i went there with her...

Without thinking, I leant across and pulled my sister close, hearing her whimper slightly as she buried her face in my chest.

"It's alright Sayu, we'll be home before you know it, try to enjoy this okay?"

I smiled at her and was glad to see she smiled back. This wasn't turning out to be the best start…I almost punched our caretaker, I got yelled at by an elderly woman on a plane, my sister is in hysterics over leaving home and to make matters worse, I couldn't shake the feeling somebody is watching me…waiting for me...

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

_Yagami Light 17 years old, born in Japan: _

_Fathers occupation: classified _

_Mothers occupation: doctor (oncologist)_

_Sibling: one sister, now currently boarding at Wammy _

_Expresses an interest in crime, apparently wants to become an FBI agent._

_Came top of his year at Kitano high school_

_Class captain, School captain, academic captain, captain of tennis club…_

I glanced up at the clock, nearly 15 minutes had passed, knowing Watari, he'd be back before I asked him to. That gave me….approximately 3 minutes before they arrived.

I looked at the photo I had obtained of this 'Light' and smirked

"Your too perfect Light Yagami…..what is there underneath it all?"

With that, I ate the last strawberry from my cake and got ready for the students debriefing.

* * *

"Yagami san's we're here, if you would like to step out of the vehicle please" 

The door of the limo was opened for us by Watari; I followed a bouncing sister towards what seemed like a round about. We crossed over an immaculate green lawn and then went towards an old bridge, it was tall, very tall.

"Shall we Yagami san's?" Watari offered Sayu his hand and nodded in approval to me. We all descended up the stone steps.

As we walked across what seemed an endless brick path, I took in the scenery. The grounds were nothing short of beautiful, ancient trees at least 15 feet tall towered over the bridge, underneath, was black calm water, I glanced curiously at it and I realised that cherry blossoms were floating on the undisturbed river. It seemed the owner liked Japanese plants…

Sayu was in deep conversation with Watari as we walked towards a rather huge gate at the end of the limestone structure. I let my eyes wander to what lay beyond the gate and was again, rather surprised. A castle, nothing short of a castle stood before us.

It was a huge limestone structure, at least 2000 years old. It had towering spirals and vines that were winding up the turrets and towers. I could make out an observatory on the right edge of the bordered building. Around it, was a huge wall, it covered up most of the architecture and left a lot to the imagination, only showing the spiralling turrets of the palace they would be staying at.

"This is the first Wammy international house, it was founded in the year 1976 and has been in operation ever since"  
Watari smiled at us and approached the steel gate, realising you needed a pin code to get in, I payed close attention to where his fingers punched and when. Figuring out quickly what the code is I whispered it under my breath 6544981, easy. Watari glanced back and smiled again.

"Yagami Light san, I must tell you that the code changes almost every week, if we expect intrusion every few hours, it's impossible to memorise them all"

I was rather shocked that he'd picked up on me spying on his actions. This man was smarter than any 'spokesperson' I'd ever met…

"Excuse me, Watari san?"

"The old man nodded slightly, giving him permission to ask whatever it was that was bothering him.  
"Who exactly is the headmaster of this school?"

* * *

"Um, excuse me sir?" 

"Yes, Misa chan"

"Watari is at the entrance, both the students are with him"

I smirked, this was going to be interesting…Light-kun

"Alright, I'm ready, I'll be down there in a few minutes"

* * *

Watari coughed, obviously uncomfortable with the question. I smirked; it seemed this headmaster liked their privacy. 

"You shall find out soon enough, Yagami san, now then, shall we?"

The metal gates made a loud creaking noise and suddenly, a pathway was open. Revealing a marble walkway with the same dark water on either side of it. Sayu looked more thrilled at this than I'd ever seen her look. It made me smile, she looked so…happy.

"Once we're inside, you will have a meeting with the headmaster, you may then ask as many questions as you'd like."

Watari then stepped inside, closely followed by Sayu, who seemed in a complete state of awe at her surroundings, I followed close behind.

This was going to be interesting…


	5. Meeting

**Hello! yet another chappie posted, same deal read review yada yada yada...**

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

**Chapter 4: Meeting: **

After crossing the marble walkway, we were lead into a courtyard. The first time I saw inside Wammy's walls, I was thrilled. It was nothing short of spectacular.

It had clearly been restored to it's original glory, but everything had been updated it seemed. Two or three limos were parked on a particularly shinny looking floor and it suddenly seemed very difficult to tell wether we were outside or inside.

There were still lots of trees, though these weren't as extravagant as the cherry blossom garden we'd just past at the entrance. Underneath most of these trees, were little wooden tables that could only sit about 2 or 3 at the most.

Set on each, was a tea set which seemed to already be filled with boiling hot liquid seeing as the teapots were practically steaming their lids off. I glanced at Sayu, who seemed more amazed than me. A faint gurgling could be heard at the back of her throat and her eyes, if any wider, would surely have popped out of her head as she gazed up at the night sky which was a little blocked by how the architecture spiralled overhead.

"Yagami sans, if you would care to follow me once more please" I could faintly make out Watari, who seemed to be standing at the end of the courtyard, right past where the cars were parked. As we walked, I noticed that he was in front of a large double door, constructed of dark timber material, though it still had that particularly regal feel about it.

"Through here is the entrance hall that is where I will leave you. The headmaster should be down at any moment"

Watari fished into his long dark coat to pull out a huge set of keys. Going through only 3 of the them to find the ones he wanted, I looked at them with curiosity. So many keys…this building must be at least twice as big as I believed it to be.

There was a faint click, signalling Watari had opened the door. He opened up one of the two large panels of wood to let us in, smiling at my sister's still amazed face.

Sayu was practically squealing by the time we were INSIDE the building. I probably would have been two if I hadn't any self respect or feeling that I'd look more than a little bit weird if I did. It was a well known fact that 17 year old boy geniuses DO NOT squeal…no matter how exciting a job the interior decorator performed on the room.

The hall was decked out in a dark red carpet. Huge glass windows gave us a brief idea of what the grounds outside would look like. They were completely covered with dew heavy grass, though I could make out goal posts, meaning that this was probably the oval for the sporting students…if there were any. There was a dark wooden staircase which had led up a wall decked with paintings, though none of them seemed to be ones I knew.

"Those were all painted by students"

Watari smiled at me as he spoke

"Most of the art and even some of the architecture was constructed by former residents of Wammy; they all went on to be great successes in the designing world."

I nodded in recognition and gazed up at the ceiling, I felt my mouth open considerably as I did so. It was miles ahead of us, built almost like one of those you'd see in a church, the wood supports forming arches over the crème coloured wall. Since neither Sayu or myself were even paying attention to the elderly man anymore, it came as a bit of a shock when he coughed rather loudly.

"Yagami sans, I believe we have company", we both glanced towards the staircase and realised another figure was standing, looking at the art on the walls.

"This is where I leave you; it was a pleasure to meet both of you"

Watari bowed slightly and made a quick retreat up the staircase, murmuring a few words to the other as he descended up to the next floor.

We were left in a rather awkward silence. Sayu looked at me and gave a questioning glance to the person on the stairs. I was beginning to think that it was just a statue. The figure wasn't moving, it didn't even appear to be breathing. Just staring at one piece of artwork. The silence dragged on and grew more and more uncomfortable. Sayu laughed a little and gave me a rather terrified glance, she was spooked out so easily and I was beginning to wonder if being trapped in a huge building that no one even seemed to occupy would be too much for my 14 year old sister.

I cleared my throat rather loudly, trying to get a reaction from the person meant to be our new 'guide' I guess. When no response was given, my temper began to cut short. I never really did have the best patience record and this was really starting to piss me off. We had no idea where we were going and this…thing wasn't making it any easier.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sayu's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, whispering for me to 'Stay put moron!'. I trudged up the stairs and tapped the statue rather hard on the shoulder. When that didn't work, I gave him a bit of a shove, asking him again if he could help us. When nothing worked I felt my patience wear thin, and when he didn't respond again, I felt my temper snap. I shoved the person so hard that they were forced to turn round.

"Look at me damn it!" my angry gaze was met calmly by a pair of overly large eyes. My own eyes widening considerably at the absolutely comical man standing in front of me.

He had large dark brown eyes that, honestly didn't seem to close, he must have either had a fascination with eyeliner or just not enough sleep as there were dark rings around the bottom of his eye sockets. Overly white skin seemed to lead up into a mass of raven layered locks, all tasselled to one side and seeming to defy gravity at how they sprung up to frame his thin face.

Pale pink lips opened slightly to allow his thumb to brush lightly over perfectly straight white teeth as he stared at my with curiosity. I don't know why I felt the way I did when he looked at me, it wasn't like I hadn't been stared at before, but when this man locked eyes with my own… I felt completely exposed, as if he was staring into my very soul, all my hopes and dreams right there for his viewing pleasure.

"um…hi uh-um..sir?" Sayu's nervous voice piped up and I glanced at her standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hands clasped behind her back, she always did that when she didn't really want to say anything.

"…who are you exactly"

The man glanced down at her, eyes still unblinking and posture slumped as he trudged down the steps to look face to face at my sister, who seemed rather disturbed by the mans appearance. Maybe he was a student here…which meant Sayu was right about this place being filled with weirdos.

"I, Sayu Yagami san am the headmaster of Wammy"

Sayu stared at him with a look of utter disbelief written all over her face and to be honest I was pretty sure I was doing the same. THIS man…was the headmaster of an internationally renowned academy for the academically brilliant. Only one thought flew through my mind as I looked at him.

Bullshit.

Any person who has any kind of authority would not dress like that. The man looked as if he hadn't showed in days, he had no shoes on, revealing pale feet with slightly pink clipped toenails. He had baggy denim jeans which left a lot to the imagination, making him seem even thinner in a sense that the pants hid any real figure he might have had. His torso was covered with a light beige cotton shirt, which, .like his pants, seemed to sag off his thin body.

"You're…wait, YOU are the headmaster of Wammy?"

He looked at me, eyes still wide as ever and gave me a slight nod, scratching the back of his head with long thin fingers.

"Is that a problem, Yagami san?" I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide the look of disgust that was obviously creeping onto my features.

"Not at all its just…you're not exactly what I imagined the headmaster of Wammy to look like". The man brought his thumb to his lips again, nursing the tip with his teeth as he stared at me. His eyes were really starting to freak me out, no one went that long without blinking but this man seemed to defy the laws of nature.

The silence from before seemed to creep back into the room as we all just stood around. I was getting rather annoyed at this man; he seemed to be in his own little world, not even bothering to take the time to properly introduce himself. He was just contented to shuffle his feet and suck on his fucking thumb. I rolled my eyes and let out a sound of disbelief. Glancing at Sayu who seemed to be looking rather uneasy.

"Where can we put our ba-''

"Watari has already seen to it that your belongings be brought to your dormitory" the man replied, not looking up from his feet as he answered. I nearly let out a growl, why was he so infuriating? Or was I just being impatient?

"Well, could we GO to our dorms? Or do you just let your students sleep where they fall?"

The man smiled slightly as he brushed his thumb against his lip.

"You're very hot headed, aren't you Yagami kun?" looking up from his feet, he turned his slouching figure towards me, yet again penetrating me with that unblinking stare that was leading me to believe that he could read my mind.

"If you wished to head to your dorms, wouldn't it have been easier to just ask me straight away instead of leaving your sister and myself in a rather uncomfortable silence?" he blinked at me innocently and I felt rage boil up inside me. This guy was driving me insane and I'd only been in his company for, at most, 15 minutes.

"Isn't that your job as a host to escort us to our quarters" he cocked his head to the side slightly, as if pondering my question.

"You are right, Yagami kun, I apologize"

He slunk back up the stairs, beckoning slightly for us to follow him. Sayu seemed to be mumbling curses to both of us as we followed this strange man floor after floor after floor. Every single hallway was different. All had at least 3 classrooms and a couple of single dormitories.

Then we came to the dining room, where I saw a brief glimpse of Watari putting on…an apron? I shuddered slightly, I was pretty exhausted so I levelled it down to fatigue playing tricks on my mind.

When we finally reached our floor, the 'headmaster' turned to face us.

"You will be situated in these quarters until you find another dormitory that is to your liking, if you have any further questions please do not hesitate to ask"

With that, he turned around and descended down the stairs again, leaving us in a state of bewilderment.

As we opened the door, we were greeted with the pleasant sight of accommodation.

"Woah!" Sayu sprinted towards one of the two large king size beds that inhabited this comfy looking room. There was a plasma television, a laptop and a small desk situated behind a small table that, like the ones in the courtyard, had a teapot and cups and saucers.

There was also a mini bar which, when opened. Seemed to hold nothing but cake and pastries and also yet another tea set situated on top of a small bedside table which was next to what now was my bed, seeing as Sayu had already made it quite clear she was sleeping next to the one with the shower. It took her little than 10 minutes to fall asleep, still not even underneath the covers and her head not even on the pillow.

I smiled warmly at her as picked her up gently, placing a blanket over her as I lay her gently on a pillow. Sayu mumbled something incoherent before burying her face in the covers. I rolled my eyes, yet another quality I envied about her. Since I was finding it hard to get to sleep, I took a liberty to explore the room, looking for any kind of bug. Finding none I sat down at the desk to rummage through the draws. I sighed, we were staying in someone else's room that was for sure.

A bunch of photos littered the desk and draws, hello panda boxes were stashed into the bottom one, along with some pocky and rock candy. Whoever's room this was, they obviously had a sweet tooth. As I went through the top draw, not bothering to look, the feeling of soft leather caressed my hand. I paused, that was unusual.

I felt around it a bit more and when the feeling of paper touched my hand again, I grabbed it out, pulling with me a bunch of notes and photos that scattered to the floor. I brushed at the covers finding no writing or inscription of belonging on it. I flipped through the pages, if I had to guess, this was probably an address book. Names and dates littered the pages, all in an untidy scrawl of English. I wasn't that great of translating without aid, but I could clearly make out the some of the words, most of them being accidental and…death?

Curious, I flipped to the back of the book, where I found yet another untidy inscription. However, it seemed the owner had taken the liberty to write this inscription out numerous times in at least 4 different languages. I was rather relived when I saw some familiar katakana characters across the page, and within seconds I was reciting what was written.

_To whoever finds it next, I wish you luck in your quest to use this notebook for your own benefit. _

_A word of caution to the owner:_

_Don't write the names of those you love in this book, for a terrible fate will befall both you and the owner of that name if you do such a thing._

_This book will only accept names, do not write such trivial things as school notes in it for this is a particular kind of notebook, and is not to be used for journal writing. _

_Use this book against people who defy you _

_Don't make my mistake_

_Keep it hidden _

_Keep it safe _

Curious… why bother writing a set of rules for a book. It wasn't like there was anything it could do…was it?

"Use this against people who defy you…" I felt a sense of uneasiness which I tried to suppress, I glanced at the rules again, it said to the next owner. Maybe I was the next owner of this book… I smiled. Why not?

I took the leather bound notebook and placed it carefully back underneath the photos and notes in the draw. This could be fun if I used it right…

_Little did I know, what a tragedy would befall me when I picked that book up…_

* * *

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Watari san?" I sat, crouched in my chair, nibbling on a chocolate cookie sighing in pleasure as the tiny crumbs fell onto my tongue.

"Why put them in her old room?" I glanced at my companion, who was giving me a look of curiosity, before glancing back at the cameras that were situated around the room that Light Yagami was currently situated in.

"The boy interests me…" I smirked at his sleeping figure as I munched happily at my delicious treat. Something told me he was going to be different from the others...

* * *

"_No please! Please let her go she did nothing wrong!"_

_The figure was grabbing desperately, clutching the girl who had fallen just moments ago. Her beautiful ebony skin was dripping a dark crimson liquid onto the pavement and the other figure seemed close to hysterics. _

"_Sir, she has committed terrible crimes, murder isn't something any of the police forces take lightly"_

_The strangers grip tightened slightly on the lifeless body he was holding, causing the girls head to loll backwards. I was shocked when those amazing blue eyes met mine again. This time, no desperation, no fear was leaking through them, just this…lifelessness. _

_She had been shot numerous times after she pushed the other out of the way, she made no noise as she fell to the ground, only three words she whispered when the other had ran to her side, screaming at her to stay with them. _

"_I-I…I'm sorry Lawl-''_

* * *

I woke with a yelp, breathing heavily as I looked quickly at my surroundings. Sayu was still asleep on the large bed next to me, even though sunlight was streaming through the closed curtains right onto her motionless face. I sighed in relief, 

'Just a dream…but…another dream about them'.

I scratched my now mused up hair, groaning when I realised I had yet to brush it in at least two days. I stretched slightly and went to open the windows, I could faintly hear children laughing and I guessed that there was some sort of a playground outside our window.

"Oh joy..."

It was no secret that besides Sayu, I couldn't really stand younger children. They were just so annoying, always screeching about wanting something they couldn't have or throwing tantrums or just jumping up and down for about 8 hours claiming that they were on a 'sugar high'….ugh.

I wasn't a morning person and waking up to the sounds of screaming children wasn't improving my mood. Deciding it would be best if I took a shower, I reached into my luggage, pulling out a small bag fulled of shampoo and other things that had been hand labled by my mother, all with little reminders on them. I sighed...

Home was starting to look very good right about now.

* * *

"Excuse me, headmaster?" 

"Yes? What is it I can-"

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU WATCHING YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!"

I tried to ignore the feeling of heat creeping onto my cheeks as my secretary surveyed my laptop…now currently showing the image of a certain nude Yagami in the shower.

"Misa san, try to be open minded, I was just surveying my new students, you can never be too cautious of people you hardly know"

The look on her face was very amusing, she too had a blush creeping onto her cheeks as Light turned and bent down, retrieving the shower gel he'd dropped accidentally.

"I-uh…you got a letter from the US, it's a congratulatory notice on your case from last month"

Taking the files, my eyes never leaving the laptop screen, I thanked her and started on opening a new bag of Hello Pandas. Staring at Light, I suddenly felt something other than the swirl of lust I'd felt as soon as I met him. Another feeling was taking over, one I was very familiar with…uneasiness. What did he have to hide?

* * *

**_...Yes i made L a pervert but...come ooon! 64 cameras were put in Lights room in the anime, surley there was a REASON why there were so many... yes?_**

**_(Sigh) Whatever, well! if you guys arent too mad at how this is going, I'd really like to hear what you think! Just review and I can give you back the toes I cut offa L!..._**

**_just review_**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	6. Realisation

* * *

**Hii agaiiin! thank you for all the lovely comments you've been leaving and to those of you concerned, TRUST ME, L would not top Ratio in a hundred years...hes just such a uke! (sigh) the things that could have happened...anyway! this is the last chapter i've actually completed so you might be waiting for chapter six for a little while, but i promise it'll be up as soon as i can. Thanx again and rememba, read + revieew so I don't have to kidnap and rape any more characters. **

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

**Chapter 5: Realisation**:

_Anger: n. 1. Strongly felt displeasure caused by real or supposed wrongs_

It had taken me at least an hour and a half to get Sayu up, and soon enough, we were running down the hallways, trying to find someone who we could ask about where we were. After making our way down flights of what seemed endless stairs, we again made it to the dining hall.

The house was definitely showing signs of life as eight or nine students all in groups could be seen sitting around the table, discussing quietly amongst themselves or just scribbling on paper provided. Sayu and I sat down awkwardly, the other students payed us no mind and continued on with what they were doing. The table was packed with different kinds of food, sausages, bacon, eggs, muffins, cereal, muesli, hash browns, pancakes and…cake?

I wasn't really that hungry, so I contented myself with watching Sayu gobble down some yoghurt and muffins, talking with her mouth open and spraying me with saliva. Halfway through her rant about what a cool place this would be to throw a party, I felt a pair of eyes on me. When I turned around, I noticed no one so, even though I felt like I was being watched, I went back to listening to Sayu's mindless ramblings.

After my sister had stuffed a serving of bacon and eggs down her throat, we made our way back down to the entrance hall, Sayu wanted to look around and she suggested we start from the ground up. She'd given me such a look of pleading and innocence that I eventually gave in, taking her hand and following her down the stairs. We passed others on the way up, and like the peculiar headmaster from yesterday, they all seemed to have a certain air about them.

Most of them looked like they hadn't bothered to change at all and some of them could be seen munching on various things as they went up the stairs, lost in their own thoughts. Twice I crashed into someone and no words of apology escaped their mouths, they just continued on as if nothing had happened.

When we finally reached the entrance hall again, it was, as yesterday, completely unoccupied. Sayu suggested we split up and look around.

"You have your bag with you and I have my mobile as well! If you need anything we can meet up here, at least then we know where we're going right?"

I nodded slightly, the feeling of being watched was dawning on me again and I snapped my head around, glaring at a blank wall. Something was off…

"Um, oni chan?"

Sayu tapped me on the shoulder, giving me a look of worry, I smiled at her and told her it was nothing, it didn't stop me feeling that something bad was about to happen to me.

After we had both split up, Sayu waving like a madman at me even though I was barely three feet away from her. I decided to look around the ground level. It was bigger in size than I had suspected, many doorways and passages went through the long hallway and I found myself drowning in the places atmosphere. It seemed so mythical; it was like being in a fairytale.

I went through one door which lead me to a classroom, occupied with only a teacher and a student crouching on the floor. Closing it quickly before I was noticed, I continued on looking at the paintings and decorations that adorned the walls. After a while, I stopped in front of another door, this time it was a large white one. The paint was cracking along the door frame and the door knob was rusted, it creaked as I turned it, signalling that this room was old, but when I opened it,The room was really quite a sight.

It was an empty studio, the timber flooring wasn't covered with luxurious carpet or marble tiles. There was a brass bar and mirrors on the back wall and a couple of photographs of dancers were situated along pale thin walls that, like the door, had paint stripping off, revealing a bare brown brick surface underneath.

Across the room was a grand piano. This surprised me because unlike the rest of the room, this looked new and well used. It had a glass of water sitting on the edge of it and the ivory keys were so clean the sunlight coming in from the large windows around the room seemed to bounce right off them, sending gleams of white onto the mirrors.

I stepped around, smiling as the timber creaked and groaned underneath me. The feeling of paranoia was leaving as I felt it almost impossible that someone was watching me here of all places. I ended up in front of the piano, looking at the music laid out. Sitting down quietly on the leather stool, I tapped a couple of the keys, my arms relaxing when the noise that came out was indeed in tune.

My mother had always encouraged me to look into the arts and by the time I was 4, she had hired a piano tutor, telling me that music was one of the best things in life and that I should embrace it with open arms. She never put the same pressure on Sayu who said she wanted to be a model more than anything in the world. I laughed at that, mother never approved of Sayu's goals, claiming they were shallow and that she should invest her time in something more lady like.

Time seemed to drift away as I sat there playing different snippets of pieces I hadn't really bothered to learn. The sound of the piano echoed in the deserted room, the rich sounds playing of the timber floors and bouncing off the walls, making my songs seem louder and grander than they really were. Eventually I stopped and just listened to the echoes of my efforts. The sounds slowly dying off, I sighed, music always had a calming effect on me, though I really couldn't play very well. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, quickly opening it up, listening to the techno ring tone I had set for Sayu's calls.

By the time I opened it, I could here Sayu's panicking voice.

_"Oni chan! H-help me! There are some AH!-"_

"Sayu? Sayu where are you!?" there was a rustling in the background and a scream on my sisters behalf

"_Please Oni Chan! There are boys here they're Hurt- NO!"_

My heart stopped at that moment, my sister was being attacked and I had no power over what could happen.

"Where are you Sayu?!"

My voice came out more panicked than I would have liked her to believe and the worry in the pit of my stomach was growing as I heard my sister whimper into the receiver.

_"I-I'm on the third floor I- I don't know where just please hurry! I nee-"_

With that, her phone died out, leaving me to stand there in shock. Panic was the only thing running through my mind. I had to find her, I had to find my sister...before it was too late

* * *

Not bothering to place the lid of the piano back down, I quickly grabbed my things and sprinted out the door, only to smash into another on the way there.The girl I'd tripped into dropped all her things and let out a whine. 

"Aww, now all of Misa Misa sans hard work is ruined! Headmaster is going to kill me!"

Hurriedly, I bent down to help her, gathering piles of paperwork and records off the floor and handing them to her in an untidy pile, I tried not to notice the look of awe written on her face or the blush creeping onto her cheeks as she stared at me. Rolling my eyes internally, I begged God to let Sayu hold on for just a few more moments while I dealt with this moron.

"There, sorry I bumped into you I-"

"You-you helped Misa Misa chan?...th-thank yo-"

"It's fine don't worry about it, bye now!"

I sprinted off in the direction of the stairs, whispering curses under my breath, hoping that Sayu would be alright. Begging with anyone up in heaven to help me.

"Wait! Misa Misa wants to thank you!"

I looked round and felt panic rise within me. This crazy woman was sprinting after me, arms open wide and an idiotic smile on her face. This was going to be worse than I thought.

I easily outran her, seeing as I was wearing comfortable shoes and she was wearing ridiculously high neon pink stilettos. Going back to the task at hand I sprinted up the stairs, counting the floors mentally as I went. When I came to three I ran down the hallway, banging and opening each door I could find. Finally, at the end of a corridor I heard a small strangled scream and I knew Sayu was in there. Banging furiously on the door I yelled and screamed for Sayu, getting no reply except for a couple of muted pleas.

"Sayu! SAYU ANSWER ME!"

When no reply came, I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS LET MY SISTER GO!"

I heard laughs from inside and then a faint whisper of words.

"Aww come on Yagami san, we only want to give your sister a little…inauguration"

More laughs and another muffled scream from Sayu drove me crazy.

I soon realised that I was drawing great attention to myself. Students had come out to watch my dilemma as I banged relentlessly on the door. I barely noticed the pain I felt when the layer of skin on my knuckles wear out, leaving me to drip blood onto the rich green carpet underneath my feet. My voice grew hoarse from the pleas and screams I kept uttering to my sisters captors.

Finally I gave up, sinking to the floor, well aware that tears were now streaming down my face. I felt such panic and fear for my sister, what was happening to her? Why couldn't I protect her!?

"Yagami san, if you would please move away from the door for just a moment"

I turned around and was greeted with the sight I never thought I'd be please to see. The weirdo headmaster from yesterday was standing behind me, accompanied by Watari and that stalker girl from before. Watari went through his set of keys and within a moment's time, he was opening the locked door.

I nearly burst a blood vessel with rage and horror at the sight before me.

My poor sister, bound to a chair, her skirt missing and her blood staining the floor. She was blindfolded and breathing heavily. There were two others in the room, a boy, no older than myself, who was frantically doing up his belt, and another boy, much younger than the other, who was wiping his mouth where I could plainly see my sisters recognizable pink lip gloss staining his own lips.

My face contorted into a snarl and I let out a scream of rage. Not listening to the calm words of the headmaster behind me, I charged at the older boy, who looked scared shitless as I tackled him to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY DID YOU TOUCH MY SISTER?!"

Vaguely noticing the cries of the people around me and the blood on the boys face didn't stop me from smashing the living daylights out of him. I only stopped when I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder rather tightly. Next thing I new, I was being held tightly around the waist by the headmaster, his breath tickling my neck as he whispered reassuring words to me.

The boy I was attacking had blood streaming down his chin and he was on the verge of tears, the younger of the two came running towards him, screaming and crying. I then noticed the similarities between the two of them. Both had jet black hair and bright green eyes and I suddenly realised that they were brothers.

"Yagami Kun, please control yourself, these boys have done a despicable thing and I assure you they will be punished accordingly"

I looked at my sister, my heart tightening as she sobbed into Watari who was telling her calmly it was all alright, that there was nothing to worry about.

I growled in frustration and shoved the man off me.

"Control myself, CONTROL MYSELF!? My sister just got raped by two boys she doesn't even know, she's been completely violated and beaten to a bloody pulp and you're telling me to CONTROL MYSELF!"

Anger and frustration boiled inside of me as I met the headmasters collected gaze, he looked un-phased by my words and simply nursed the end of his thumb against his front teeth, nodding slightly at me before turning to leave.

"Watari san, if you would please send both Ayogi brothers to my office, it would be greatly appreciated"

"Of course sir"

The man nodded and walked out the door, glancing back at me, I was thrown off guard when he smiled at me before turning and slinking back down the hallway.

Forgetting about that strange man I sprinted over to where my sister was currently bawling her head off.

"Sayu oh my god Sayu I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough I-"

"Light kun! I'm sorry I shouldn't have…Oni chan…"

She wept into my sweatshirt, wailing about what had happened. How she'd accidentally gotten lost and stumbled into this room where both boys were doing some kind of practice. She then said she'd asked for directions and that they'd locked the door and within seconds the world had gone black. She told me the older one had said she'd look prettier with her skirt off and soon enough, he'd been fucking her while the other boy just laughed.

Letting my anger simmer deep inside me,I made a promise to myself that I'd kill both of them with my own two hands, no matter what it took. I stroked Sayu's dark brown hair, promising her that It'd be alright and that those two wouldn't comenear here ever again. There was complete silence for a while, minus my sisters quiet sobs, then, a soft feminine voice spoke up.

"When Misa Misa san saw Light kun banging on the door to the Ayogi's room, Misa Misa san ran as fast as she could to get headmaster Ryuzaki kun"

I turned away from my sister to see the lady from before, neon stilettos and all smiling at me. She was attractive I guess, if you were into tarts. Her low cut top left me with an eyeful of her pushed up cleavage, a short black short skirt revealed long tanned legs that lead to dainty feet which were propped up straight thanks to the ridiculous shoes she was wearing. She had way too much makeup on, a lipstick that was too red for her complexion had been used on her large plump lips, making her tanned skin look whiter. Her big brown eyes shone with happiness as she looked at me, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Misa Misa san is so sorry about what happened to Light Kun's sister, is there anything Misa Misa can do for Light?"

She pouted a bit, making her look like she'd just been punched in the mouth and I felt annoyance rumble in the pit of my stomach, concealing it with a smile I let go of Sayu, telling her I'd be a couple of seconds.

"Misa san"

"Yes Light Kun!?"

Thinking about what I could ask her, an idea came to mind.

_Use this book against people who defy you…_

"What were the names of those two boys?"

Misa looked slightly taken back but she replied none the less

"Seime and Ritsuka Ayogi…why Light kun?"

I smirked, this would be fun to watch, I could test that notebook I'd retrieved, anything those boys got dealt was too good for them.

"…no reason, thank you Misa chan"

The girl blushed fiercely at the last comment, closing her eyes as she sighed dreamily.

"Sure… Light kun"

With that, she turned and wobbled off down the passage way, her shoes making a faint clicking noise against the carpet as she made her way back downstairs.

"Oni chan?"

I looked back at Sayu, who was trembling slightly

"I…want to talk to ka-san, can we go back to our room please?"

I felt such guilt inside me, Sayu seemed dead. Her eyes weren't shining anymore, her skin didn't seem to be glowing as it usually did and her mouth just didn't look good with a frown on it. She was meant to be the happy one of us both, she was supposed to be the one who saw the good of everything and everyone. Now…thanks to my carelessness, she saw the world for what it really was...A horrible place.

"Of course Sayu kun, come on"

I smiled at her and held out my hand, which she took hesitantly. Together we both walked out the door.

_'Ayogi Seime, Ayogi Ritsuka…you'll get what's coming to you'_

We closed the door to that awful room, and I hoped I'd never see into it again.

* * *

I sat at the desk in our room, Sayu was on the phone to mother in the bathroom. She'd made it impossible for me to talk to her as she'd locked the door. I could hear her crying and whispering into the receiver as she had to me earlier this morning… 

I felt such rage. Who would do that to a 14 year old girl!

Remembering what my plan was suddenly, I got out the notebook. Opening it's pages to the next blank sheet of paper.

'Just names, remember, no details…'

Quickly writing Ayogi Agatsuma and Ayogi Ritsuka on the page in katakana, I waited…nothing seemed to happen. Quickly remembering that you needed a date as well, I scribbled down today's date.

'19th of June 2006"

Smirking as I put down the pen, I guessed 'headmaster Ryuzaki' would be witness to my handiwork. For once, I prayed that those two had a fate worse than death…

* * *

"You both must realize the crimes you have committed today were unforgivable" 

I glanced at the two boys in front of me, the eldest of the two clutching a tissue to his still bleeding nose, the younger sobbing uncontrollably.

"Since you are both sorry and have repented for your actions, I will not call the police"

Seime sighed at this, sinking back into one of the leather chairs in my office.

I scratched at the edge of my seat with my feet, prodding the piece of lemon tart in front of me.

"However," I adjusted my sitting position slightly, bringing my knees further up to my chin, taking a quick bite of the cake and sighing as it melted in my mouth.

"Due to the severity of your actions and the accusations made my both Yagami sans, you are to be expelled from Wammy, please gather your things, you live in the morning where we will escort you to a foster home"

Both brothers shot up from their seats, eyes wide and pleading.

"Please sir, please! Let my brother stay, he had nothing to do with this! I lead him on, you know we have no where else to go Wammy has been our home for over 13 years"

"Be that as it may, you sexually assaulted another student, a girl less than 3 years younger than your brother, I expected better of you, both of you, Ayogi sans" I chewed remorsefully on my fork, wincing as the metal dug into my lip slightly.

"But Sir I…"

Seime stopped talking, a look of shock on his face, suddenly he was gaping and wheezing, clutching the area of his chest where his heart was. Soon, his brother began to do the same, writhing and gasping for air as he fell to the ground, his face turning a deathly shade of white. I leapt up from my chair, calling in Watari and telling Misa to call an ambulance. Minutes later, Watari tried unsuccessfully to revive them, standing stiff and rigid as he faced me.

"Sir…they both died of cardiac arrests…40 seconds difference in times of death"

My eyes widened considerably and I nearly fell over. Heart attacks…40 seconds, no, no it can't be.

"Sir…this is what we saw almost 5 years ago before the…incident occurred"

Shock dawned on my features and disbelief etched its way into my stomach. It couldn't be happening again it couldn't.

"Shall I give the FBI a warning, it may just be coincidence but…just in case?" Watari looked just as concerned as I felt, quickly regaining my composure I sunk back into my chair, retrieving my fork from the floor and went back to prodding my cake.

"Yes, inform the FBI that Kira may have returned once more, then, give me every file on the interactions with others that the Ayogi brothers shared, on and off campus, anybody that would have known their name and face"

Watari bowed slightly.

"Certainly, Ryuzaki, will that be all?"

"Yes…thank you Watari"

As soon as he closed the door, I stared down at the two dead bodies on my floor, if Kira was back, that meant…someone had found the weapon she'd used years before…I glanced at the screen showing Light kun, holding his sister in his arms. They both seemed to be crying quite a lot as he stroked her hair and she clung to his jacket. The more i watched, the more my suspicions rose. Perfect motive, perfect timing...

Maybe... It was possible…

'Could it be you…?'

I sighed

_Please let me be wrong about you Light kun. _

* * *

**_Finally Light Killed someone! and LOVELESS characters appeared! YAY!...except their the people...he killed...aww_**

**_Well...as terrible as it might have been, please review! I'll be more motivated to finish the next chapter quicker if ya dooo_**

**_Till then,_**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	7. Information

**Hello All! **

**I finished up as soon as I could since you've all been so nice and given me lovely reviews! (hugs) thank you so much guys! Anyway I'll let ya'll read watcha came for...continue being nice, for i have made plans to kidnap Ratio if you do not...(grrr)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Deaths Kiss**

**Chapter 6: Information**

"_No! NO you can't take her I won't let you!"_

_The man clutched the dead girl so tightly to his chest I could see her lifeless arms bending slightly from the pressure applied. _

"_Sir…I know it must be hard for you, but please just allow us to test her DNA-"_

"_You killed our child, my child is dead now because of you!" _

_I was watching, all too aware that he was crying, his wife dead in his arms and his unborn child shot. It was a horrific thing and somehow I felt his pain, his guilt, his remorse. _

_I also felt how much he had loved this woman, memories of her floated in and out of my mind even though they weren't really mine to remember. _

_How she had looked when I met her for the first time drifted through my mind like a hazy waft of steam into a cold room, her hair had been done up and loose strands of strawberry red hair were falling carelessly onto her pale neck. Her ice blue eyes had violet eye shadow on them, making the colour of her large eyes seem even more unusual. She was wearing a pale pink dress that highlighted her skin and make up and she was with her boyfriend. She was laughing and smiling and dancing and singing all night, she was the life of the party! And I just stood there like some pervert, watching her, wishing that she would look back at me and smile her dazzling smile and act as if she cared about what I thought, about what I did for a living and that maybe…she might fall for me, which was impossible considering our differences. Then, there was the first time we worked together in LA. She was brilliant, knowing right away where to look for what, putting her life on the line to save mine…just like she had moments ago. _

"_Sir…we have to take her" _

_The man let out a shaky sigh and I knew…she was the one who murdered all those people, why had she done it? How could she have held that power!?_

"_I-I know you do just…please, let me hold my wife for just a little while"_

"_Sorry sir, would you please state your name for the record again, so if we find any unfamiliar DNA we can confirm it was you after she died. _

"_My name is Lawli-"_

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Sayu's scream awoke me from the same dream I'd been having for almost three days now. After what had happened Sayu was a hysterical mess, she flinched whenever anybody attempted to touch her or go near her and, just like moments ago, she awoke from nightmare of her rape, screaming for the brothers to get off her.

I silently made my way over to my sisters bed, where her figure lay weeping into the pillow.

"Sayu…it's alright, I'm never going to let that happen, _ever _again

"M-Make it stop L-Light kun just…make me forget"

She turned to give me a hug and whimpered slightly into me. I rocked her back and forth gently. It had been almost a day and a half and yet I'd heard no new from anyone about what had happened to the Ayogi brothers. I glanced underneath my bed at the leather book that I'd stowed under my luggage. What if it was all just a prank? What if they were still there just waiting for my sister to find the courage to get out of bed and walk outside.

It was already late morning, Sayu had given me a look of determination and stated that she was going downstairs for breakfast and that then we could check out some classrooms together. I nodded at her, smiling with pride. This was my sister, no matter how bad things seemed she always saw the bright side of life and perked us all up.

I'd never seen her look so wary of everyone as we made our way down the stairs towards the dinning hall. Sayu, seeing Watari, waved at him and told me that she wanted to talk to him about the beginning of second semester that was a little than a week away. So, I seated myself down not too far away from a group of cautious looking students who were whispering quietly to one another in English. I had been studying my phrase book intently most nights before I eventually just fell asleep, and I was beginning to pick up on what most of them were saying. I guess Sayu was fortunate that most students and teachers here were multilingual and she could ask people lots of questions in Japanese and they'd be able to reply effortlessly.

As I reached for one of the blueberry muffins that had caught my fancy, I heard one of the students whisper,

"Did you hear about what happened to Ritsuka kun?" the student glanced around nervously as others nodded, another student, who was drawing patterns with his finger on the desk spoke up.

"Yes, Ayogi Ritsuka died of a cardiac arrest while talking to the headmaster, his brother died of one as well 40 seconds before he did" a couple of students in the group gasped and I knew that I was gaping too.

A heart attack! That wasn't really what I expected…sudden guilt fell upon me. Did the younger of the two really have to die? It had probably been his brothers influence on him…I felt my stomach clench painfully and suddenly, I wasn't hungry any more. I leant back in the chair, listening to the students discussion.

"Do any of you remember what happened five years ago?" when they all nodded, the boy went to sit cross legged on the table, twirling a bit of his hair though his fingers.

"All those people died of either unknown causes or heart attacks, people were soon lead to believe that this was the work of a serial killer-"

"We know Near, we were all there too ya know" a blonde haired boy broke a piece of chocolate in his mouth, glaring at the other boy on the table.

"It could have just been coincidence, but then again, two healthy young boys dying of heart attacks 40 seconds apart isn't something that happens every day"

"Yeah, Mello's right, hey I wonder...ya think that he's back?"

"Who you talking about, Kira?"

"Yeah! I mean, all Kira had to do was know their name and face and bang they were dead!" a younger girl snapped her fingers for effect, glancing at both the boys who had exchanged all knowing glances. 'Mello' smirked at the boy currently twirling his white blonde hair on his index finger.

"You reckon L's already got suspects lined up?"

My curiosity got the better of me and I felt myself leaning in.

"Excuse me, who are you talking about, who's L?"

The boy laughed at me and bit into another piece of chocolate, he didn't seem to mind that some had stuck onto his chin as he chewed happily.

"You dunno who L is?...Sorry just how long have you been living in a hole while at Wammy?" the others laughed at Mello's words and I felt my anger boil inside me, fucking teenagers. The white blonde boy, Near his name was? Glanced at me before going back to drawing patterns on the table.

"L is one of the world's greatest detectives, he has solved countless crimes that no one else, including the FBI and the CIA can solve. It is believed by all of us that he was once a student in Wammy, he might still even be here. Most of us here who are interested in crime are aspiring to become the successor of L's legacy, myself and Mello being two of the main candidates" Mello glared at Near, biting another piece of chocolate off and plopping it into his already full mouth.

"L wouldn't choose someone like YOU to be his successor, you're such a know it all, plus it's not like you have anybody who would aid you, at least I have contacts outside Wammy" he smirked at Near who simply stared at him.

"Be that as it may, L wouldn't choose someone so hot headed, you need to be calm in particular situations and you lack that quality, plus you let your emotions get the better of you, making you more of a loser than most of the criminals you'd be after:" Mello glared at Near, giving him the finger before stalking off, followed by the rest of the group. I was rather surprised by how they interacted, they looked no older than about Sayu, yet they conversed like all knowing adults, besides the utter childishness that they'd both just exhibited during argument. The boy had me curious...

"Excuse me? How old are you?"

Near glanced at me quickly before turning back to the table

"I will be 13 in two months time, my parents filled out no birth certificate when they dumped me at an orphanage in France so the nuns told me that my birthday was celebrated the day I came to them." He poked at the wood underneath him, staring fixated on where his fingers were.

"If you would please leave me be, your sister seems to want to talk to you"

I stared at where Sayu was, she seemed to be looking at me, making signals with her hands to come over to where she was. I looked back at Near quickly, who seemed to hold no interest in me, so without thinking, I went over to where Sayu was. These children really WERE brilliant. Only twelve and yet he was one of many who were in hopes of being a successor to whoever this L person was. As my sister escorted me to the classroom she insisted she'd be learning in, telling me all about what Watari had given her and about the timetables and such at Wammy. My mind was on a different course.

_You think L's already got a list of suspects?_

I felt panic rise within me. My sister had just been raped by the two boys, wouldn't that make me the perfect candidate to seek revenge on the two. I became very worried about what was going to happen…that put aside. The notebook had worked! Meaning that no matter whose name I wrote in the book, they would die of a heart attack 40 seconds after me writing it.

Possibilities arose in my mind about just HOW I could use this for the greater good of the world. All those times I'd wished for something to punish the wrong-doers of this planet. This notebook was the key!

I could simply write the criminals name in the pages and within 40 seconds they'd be wiped out. It was truly incredible…so slowly a plan formed in my mind. Every night while I was seemingly watching the news on the television provided, I'd simply write down criminals names at the same time. It didn't matter who L was, because if I was under too much suspicion, I could simply add in someone else to the mix...

"And so I'd be able to study in my room and have the teacher come to me! Isn't that cool Light!...oni chan?"

I smiled at Sayu, I'd protect you from anything in this world after what happened…_don't worry little sister, nothing bad will ever happen while big brothers around. I promise._

"Sayu, who was that woman that was with Watari kun yesterday?"

"Oh Misa san! How can you not know her! She's a really famous model! I asked Watari about her this morning too! He told me Misa was brought here because her parents were friends with the former head master before he died. When Misa's parents were killed, she was put under the care of the new head master Ryuzaki san, since she wasn't really all that bright, he let her stay if she worked as his secretary! Got it?"

I smiled, brilliant. I'd always manipulated for the greater good, Misa would be a perfect pawn in my plan of purifying this world of all evil. I'd simply make her fall in love with me, it wasn't like I hadn't tampered with womens affections for me before, and then, once I knew she'd cater to my every whim,tell her to do my dirty work, if I was ever under suspicion I could give the notebook to her, she'd be the one convicted not me. It was full proof.

"Yeah I got it Sayu, I just thought it might be nice if I payed her a visit, she really helped me find you yesterday…before…um"

I felt Sayu tremble slightly besides me, she still wasn't over it, that was for sure. I held her close as she let a few tears fall… thanks to those brothers, my sister would now never witness anything bad in the world. All who thought they could escape my eyes, were wrong.

* * *

"Did you install the cameras?" 

I gazed dreamily at the huge slice of strawberry shortcake in front of me. No matter how many times I saw it, it still reminded me of the first time I'd ever tasted anything sweet.

"Yes sir, a total of 64 extra cameras were installed into the Yagami sans room" I nodded slightly, sticking my finger into the pink icing and licking it of my finger, smiling in delight as I tasted the sugary substance on my lips.

"Delicious….oh, Watari san"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Tell Misa to contact Light... I'd like to get to know him better seeing as he is the prime suspect for his murder"

I smiled slightly, no matter how much I told myself to calm down since it was just another student. Light Kun always made a bubble of excitement rise within me whenever I thought about him.

"Done, anything else?"

What could I do to impress him….

"Yes…I'd like all files to do with Yagami Light on my desk as soon as you could find the time, thank you Watari san"

I'll find out your secret…

* * *

A week after the events had occurred, no one suspecting anything else of any murder mysteries, I had begun to write two pages worth of names in my notebook smiling at my handiwork as I put the leather bound notebook back into my desk. This was the first step towards a better world, for the rest of my family…for Sayu. 

I smiled at my little sister, who had fallen to sleep rather early this evening. I had been unable to sleep for many days thanks to the dreams I had been having. The semesters work was harder than expected, I found out quickly the teachers allowed us to do what we wanted, as long as it was educational and we wrote detailed notes on what our thought process was. My current teacher, who I'd yet to really, well, talk to yet. Had sent me work talking about powers of deduction. They stated that since I was interested in law and crime. I should focus all my energy in researching different processes of how crime and criminals were investigated and put down. I didn't know why I found this so funny, maybe because I could have written down my own secret method.

Write the name of the criminal in a particular book and they'll drop dead in 40 seconds.

Smirking, I got up. Even though all students had their own private tutor at Wammy, I still had particularly difficult assignments for things like maths. Doing advanced calculus and algebra probably wasn't the best idea seeing as maths was never my strong point. Picking up my essay on the derivative of parametric equations, I crept past my sisters sleeping form and headed downstairs towards the library.

* * *

"Ryuzaki?" 

I glanced from the security camera to Watari behind me, who looked slightly uncomfortable. In his hand, was a small lancome compact, obviously donated by Misa seeing as her untidy scrawl was written all over it. Despite myself, I smiled at the man, gently probing his hands from there death grip on the item at hand and placed it in my lap.

"Thank you, Watari kun"

I looked back at the camera and watched Light packing up his study equipment, obviously making yet another detour to the library. He'd been going there for the entire week he'd been situated at Wammy. Letting out a sigh, I opened the small case, looking curiously at the different sections of blue and black and little brushes and mirrors. I looked back cautiously at Watari, who was giving me a curious look, an amused smirk fixed on his long face.

"Are you actually planning to go through with this Ryuzaki? I highly doubt Yagami san will fall for you because you put on eye shadow and lip gloss"

I nearly pouted at that, but caught myself in time. I had researched everything I could about Light kun, and I found a pattern in his girlfriends, the one obvious thing they had in common was, well, they were sluts, complete sluts who had a lot of money and very good connections. So I came to a conclusion that Light Kun liked women who were very straight forward with their intentions and who obviously caked on the make up…so I thought I might as well give it a try.

After ten minutes of attempting to put blush on my pale cheeks, I turned around to see Misa stifling giggles and failing miserably. She was carrying a bundle of paperwork under her arm, meaning she had finished for today and was about to retire to her room, but it seemed she had no intention of leaving.

"Ryuzaki kun….you realise Misa Misa will never let you forget this" she grinned at me and it was all I could do to throw my usual mask of passiveness out the window and stab and burn her pretty hair to a black charred mess. Controlling myself, I bit into my lip, looking at her convulsing into fits of laughter.

"…Yes I realise that Misa san, if you would please stop laughing at me though, it would be greatly appreciated"

I saw Watari out of the corner of my eye and it only put me in a fouler mood when he attempted to hide a snigger with a cough…_attempted_ was a key word in this description. I turned my back to my so called friends and went back to dipping the little eye brush into some dark blue eye shadow. When I felt Misa's warm hand wrap around my own, I gave her a curious glance.

"…How can Misa Misa san help?"

* * *

It had been almost a week since I'd first set eyes on Wammy and, once the general shock of the place wore off; I found it very easy to find my way to important buildings. I could now also tell the difference between classrooms and dormitories. The classrooms had different locks and door knobs that the dormitories, also, there was a number imprint on the dormitories and a number imprint on the class rooms, it was rather fascinating how they told the difference between them. Going down three flights of stairs, I arrived at what had become my HQ for the past three days. The library was very relaxing. Tall shelves that rose to the high ceilings, completely piled with books adorned each and every corner of the large room. The tiles underneath actually formed a mural if you took all the bookcases away. There was a reading room in the back corner and a fireplace running at all times. There was also and area for laptops and computers, desks for independent studies and so on. 

I sat down in my usual brown leather chair right near the fireplace and opened my giant book on calculus equations. Groaning in contempt at the many 'e' divided by 't' equals whatever the hell it equalled. The things I do for education. After about nine pages of exercises, I glanced at the clock on the nearby wall, it read just after 12.30. packing up my huge book, I slung it underneath my arm when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see a face I was getting quite sick of seeing.

The headmaster of Wammy was staring at me, his posture slouched as usual, his too white skin making his big penetrative eyes seem even darker considering the lighting of the room.

"Good evening, Yagami kun" without asking, he took the seat next to me and it took a lot of my will power not to laugh at the oddness of his stance. He had brought his knees up to his chin, his arms encircling his thighs bringing them closer to his body. He let his bare feet rub together, his toes brushing the edge of the seat as he nursed on his thumb as per usual.

"Excuse me, si-"

"Ryuzaki is fine, Yagami Kun, I refrain from using formalities, it would be unfair on you if I forced you to use what I myself should be using."

He smiled slightly, his nail brushing against his upper lip ever so slightly and for a second…I thought he had gloss on.

His lips were strangely pinker than usual and held that sheer wetness that only women usually had. Smirking slightly I sat back in my chair, maybe I was right about the eyeliner. It was too much fun not to ask

"Fine Ryuzaki kun, I have a question"

"What is it, Yagami kun?"

Trying my best to look innocent, which I'm sure I failed at, I put on my best questioning gaze.

"Why are you wearing lip gloss?"

The mans eyes widened slightly and he coughed a little bit, shifting in his chair ever so slightly, I smirked inwardly, score one for me. Weirdo principal, 0.

"Too be honest, I don't know what your talking about, Yagami kun, isn't make up supposed to be worn by women? Why did you notice anyway, 'checking me out' so to speak?"

He smirked as he bit into his thumb and I mentally cursed him. Fuck, score one for weirdo principal 1, scoreone for me.

I really was beginning to wonder about this man, he seemed to follow me wherever I went, when he smiled at me almost a week ago, I noticed just a hint of affection behind his dark eyes.Perhaps...why the hell not?

Cackling evilly on the inside, I decided I should test the waters. If this Ryuzaki really did hold an attraction to me, it could always be useful if I could pull a few strings educationally.

"Would you care if I was?" I smirked at him and captured his eyes with a predatory gaze; I really had to stifle my laughter as his eyes widened and mouth opened, letting his thumb drop out and clench in his palm. He shuffled slightly away from me in his seat and, thanks to the fireplace; I could clearly make out the stain of pink on his cheeks.

"Y-Yagami kun, would be…unwise t-to be attracted to teachers, it would be a conflict of ethics."

I bit my lip slightly, he caught me there, it was probably his way of saying that if I tried anything else, he would kick my ass then skewer my remains on a stick.

But I was sure I was right…I mean, how many times have I seen _girls_ look at me like that? All of them turned out to have heart breaking crushes on me and most of them ended up getting what they wanted, as long as they had the right parents and grades. Plus it was slightly suspicious that the headmaster of a school who had cameras in every room would even bother to roam the halls at such a late hour when he could just survey them from the comfort of his own room…plus….what grown man wore make up except a closet case cross dresser?

I decided to push my luck a little bit more, what's the worse that could happen…I could get expelled, then again technically he wasn't a _teacher_ per say. I decided to try that tactic.

"Well, to be honest Ryuzaki Kun," I stressed out the U's in his name practically leering at him at this point, very happy to see the pink on his cheeks turn a flaming red.. I got out of my chair and slowly slid my arms around his hunched shoulders, covering a snicker with a cough as he gasped slightly. I leaned in close to his ear, giving it the slightest lick making Ryuzaki moan slightly and I jumped internally, that proved my theory.

"Maybe you're right, I mean…it's not like you'd ever return my feelings" I sighed into his ear, my body shaking with unreleased laughter when he shivered. With that I got up, forcing myself to look downtrodden at the 'rejection' I'd just faced.

"Sorry to bother you, headmaster, I would be greatly appreciative if you would forget this incident…I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." With that I picked up my bag ad turned rather quickly and dashed towards the exit, almost breaking my charade by cackling at the hilarity of the situation.

Once I'd gotten back to my room, I collapsed onto my bed in hysterics, Ilaughed into my pillow as I thought of how stupid that man was. This was perfect!

If this 'L' ever suspected me, I'd have both the principal and that Misa girl to back me up. Misa…I should probably start paying more attention to her if I wanted her to fall for me. If she was in as deep as I thought already, it shouldn't really take that much work.

I looked over at my sister, who seemed to be stirring slightly. With a jolt she sat up, it was obvious by the look on her face that she had just had the same nightmare she'd been having all week.

All leading back to those stupid boys who, thanks to that great notebook, were probably six feet under by now. I sighed as she looked at me, whispering quiet words of coming to sleep with her tonight. Smiling at her, I quickly made my way over to where her bed was, sighing as she cuddled up to my chest. I'd make this world right for Sayu, no matter how many people stood in my way.

* * *

_'Oh dear God, he likes you he likes you he likes you he likes you he-'_

That was the only thought going through my brain as I turned to watch the retreating figure of Yagami Kun. Sighing, I willed my body to calm down, seeing as he'd left me quite flustered and it really did irritate me that I was unable to hide it.

Sitting in the warmth of the library, I began to ponder wether this was all just a staged act. I had looked into his schooling files as well as his personal and to be honest, he did seem quite the actor. Most of his teachers described him as a completely charming boy, though some of his peers, mostly women, had said that he'd do anything to get what he wanted. This worried me slightly…how far would he be willing to go though…if what he wanted involved murder.

I had gotten news from the Japanese police telling me that criminals were dying at an astounding rate, all of them from heart attacks. The probability of a Kira successor was now rising to an alarming 55, if it got to 60, I knew I'd be called on. The police force was having a very hard time retracing who exactly could have caused this. I drew my legs closer up to myself. The killer could be anywhere at this point, but I levelled it down to someone who either lived in Japan, or who had Japanese heritage.

But…the Ayogi brothers were only known by people at this Wammy house. Watari had showed me the files of their actions from the past year and a half and not once had they left campus. It was very suspicious that as soon as the Yagami siblings had come into contact with the boys, their lives were tragically cut short.

Glancing at the fire in front of me, I nibbled on my thumb. If I was to take this case up again…the same sort of events happening in the same sort of circumstances, except now Kira was only killing criminals, the first Kira had used their powers to kill anyone who stood in her way. I sighed again, getting up. My highest suspicion lay with the Yagami's, if I was called on by the world to solve this. I should make him scared of me. Maybe if he felt the pressure, he'd confess. The only problem was…I didn't want him to be the next Kira…

_I didn't want to lose someone again_

* * *

**_HAH I found writing this chappie very amusing to write...I couldn't get that pathetic image outta my mind of L trying to impress Ratio using any means necessary and for some strange reason cross dressing started to go through my mind...plus I find that slightly awesome...(sigh) I'm sucha fangirl it's just not funny. ANYWAY R+R as always and I'll give you yet another chapter to bitch about veery soon..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	8. Confession

**Hello all! I am back with more of this horrible fiction! full of gramatical and spelling errors **

**Anyway! Thank you so much for all you're reviews!! I'm so sorry I haven't had time to reply to you guys...exams and such (sigh) Anyway! special mentions to fuki-chan Amindaya (who has reviewed every chappie so far! I luff u!) and a big big smooch for Nusku! **

**Moving on... Cookies for all the review!! (insert puppy dog eyes heere) pleeease? **

**Light will be harmed if you do not...**

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

_Suspicion: n. 1.The act of suspecting 2.Imagination of anything to be the case or to be likely ; a vague notion of something 3. a slight trace, hint. _

"_Why! TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS"_

_She trembled, his voice was so loud, so unlike him. He was yelling, crying, looking at her with utter disbelief. _

"_I-I, no wait –"_

"_DON'T TELL ME TO WAIT" she bit down on her lip, tears staining her white cheeks, she brushed a strand of red behind her ear, a nervous habit. _

"_A year…A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR YOU LEAD ME ON! And…I believed you, I defended you, hell, I PUT MY JOB ON THE LINE FOR YOU"_

_She was sobbing uncontrollably muttering apologies and trying to look him in the eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry I'm sorry just…PLEASE hear me out I-"_

"_WHAT'S THERE TO HEAR!? The police know it's you, fuck, everybody in the WORLD knows what you are…you're a murderer and…and I, I can't-"_

_They were both sobbing now, completely ignorant to the world around them. It wasn't true in their eyes and I could see by the look in her face she was ready to run. _

_He reached for her hand, even though she flinched at the action, her ice blue eyes held a look of caution. _

"…_You're my wife…and, even if this costs me my reputation…I…" he gazed at her, his face shadowed by the light of the small room they were in. Who was he?_

"_Run…we'll run together" she gasped at this comment_

"_NO! they'll kill us…they'll kill you I can't do that to yo-"_

"_They'll have to kill us both if they kill one of us…I know the police backwards, knowing the seriousness of your actions. They won't hesitate to use force. We must move quickly or else…"_

"_I won't run La-"_

"_You have to…please do not let me deal with more heartbreak at watching the woman I love be sentenced to death…"_

_There was silence between them, the woman looked at her bulging belly, it was obvious she felt the same way. He stroked her cheek lovingly, they'd made their minds up. _

"_Hurry…there isn't much time" _

_With that, they were sprinting out of the building, leaving me to follow behind them. _

* * *

"Oni Chan!" I woke with a start yet again, this stupid dream…why couldn't I shake it off. An entire week and yet still all I saw was those two figures, both had no names and one didn't even have a face yet. Sighing I glanced at my sister.

"What is it Sayu?" she jumped onto the bed, her hair wet, obviously she'd just taken a shower.

"Have you heard? It's all over the school." Sayu was practically jumping up and down, I gave her an amused look and shook my head.

"God! As usual you're the only person on the planet not to find out, the police have launched a world wide investigation on this Kira person, you'll never believe who's running it…" trying to ignore the feeling of panic rising within me, I smirked at her, seeing she was obviously dying for me to ask her.

"I wouldn't have a clue who i-"

"It's L!! you know the really famous detective! Apparently he's made up an investigation team but get this, he's only including Japanese police, apparently he thinks that Kira's Japanese!"

I was sure I almost gave away my character then. How could he have come to conclusions so quickly!? And what's more… they were right. This man was sharper than I thought…how could he have known…could he even have...

No it was impossible for him to know who I was, even if he'd levelled the suspicions down to only Wammy children, though it was highly unlikely that he was even considering my first two proper victims. I can't help but wonder if he's waiting for me to make the next move…but…no, I can't level myself to only Japanese killers. I'll have to extend my judgement worldwide, that way, he can't pinpoint where I'm located. I'll stay clear of Japan for a while, though, the only type of television news we get here is in English. Then that would be even worse for me, if he realised that Kira was only killing in England, then surely I'd be under more pressure then seeing as I'm located in England.

Sighing I tried to focus on what Sayu had said. I decided then that I better do a check for bugs as well, if he WAS taking the first two murders seriously, then I was probably one of the main suspects.

"He's rather brilliant isn't he, Kira's only been reported about once in the news and yet he's already levelled it down to where he was…I guess that's what I must compete with if I want to become the head of the Japanese police" I laughed slightly and Sayu did too, smiling at me, I was glad that she was happy again. Then she jumped again, as if remembering something important.

"OH! Oni chan, would you please help me to find my hairbrush, I can't seem to remember where I put it" smiling inwardly I nodded, perfect. This gave me an absolutely innocent reason to search our room for cameras and bugs. Dropping to my knees I searched with Sayu, unsuccessfully finding her brush, but finding a grand total of about 30 cameras. I cursed myself inwardly for letting my emotions get the better of me. Maybe if I'd waited a little while I could have let the brothers die when they were on holiday for second semester, that way it wouldn't have looked so suspicious and I probably wouldn't be under investigation.

Finally Sayu announced that she'd found what she was looking for and we went down to breakfast. I saw the same group of students I'd met yesterday and rolled my eyes. I had no intention of sitting anywhere near them. Taking a rasher of bacon I gobbled it down quickly. Because of my studies, I sometimes forgot to eat and last night had been a key example. I was starving this morning. Greedily filling my plate with anything I could find, I watched Sayu's disgusted expression as she drilled me about becoming a fatso. I laughed at her, concealing what I was really feeling on the inside. I'd never been more worried in my life. What if I was found out? What would I be charged with? My family, what would they think of me?

'Calm down…it's very likely that these cameras have been installed by the headmaster in every dormitory…maybe he just likes to know what his students are up to' this thought made me smirk. That had also been on my mind, what was my next move with the Ryuzaki guy? Should I even bother making a next move? I smiled to myself. Yes it was…if anything it would provide me with endless amusement at his reactions. If I didn't know any better from what I'd seen last night, I'd say he was still a virgin and that thought…creeped me out more than I thought it would.

"Anyway I can't believe they're setting it up here of all places! why would L make investigation HQ at Wammy?"

The sound of Mello's voice echoed through the hall and a lot of students glanced at him, though he didn't seem to care, simply chewing on the endless supply of chocolate he seemed to have acquired from god knows where.

"Well, when you think about it, it's really quite logical. Most of the students at Wammy express an interest in criminal cases, some of us are in line to be his successor. If he was to survey us during a case, even ask for our opinions, maybe it would give him a better idea of who to pick as his heir."

Nears expressionless voice piped up, signalling the start of an argument between both blonde haired boys. Why they hated each other I would never know.

But…investigation quarters here? Why would he do that? Was it possible that students other than me were under suspicion. This worried me quite a bit. But if L was going to be here…then so was my father and his subordinates. The Japanese police had expressed a clear interest in the Kira case, along with FBI and CIA agents according to my sister. They already had a list of prime suspects lined up. I was regretting eating so much as I felt nausea build up in my stomach. Maybe…it was time to call in my wild card. I sat in silence, listening to my sisters endless babble of topic conversation. Thinking of how I could use that girl to my advantage…

* * *

"Ryuzaki, the plane carrying to Japanese police force is arriving shortly, shall I go to pick them up?"

I scratched at my laptop, surveying both Yagami's looking for a missing hairbrush. Less than ten minutes into their search, Light had discovered my cameras and bugs. Knowing how smart this boy was, I had come to the conclusion that he knew I was watching him, even suspecting him to be Kira. I hadn't seen him doing anything too unusual this past week. He simply studied at the desk provided and watched the news and various shows on television, nothing to prove that he was or was not Kira. Slowly picking up the cup of coffee and sipping tentatively at the brown liquid, I grimaced.

After putting in 7 sugar cubes, I drained the cup completely, setting it aside with my now empty plate…where only moments ago a delicious chocolate mud cake had been. I sighed sadly, more cake was needed. Realising that Watari had asked me a question, I turned to look at his smiling face.

"I think it would be best if you did not pick them up all at once, it would rouse too much suspicion with the students. Also, I am looking into adding another to the investigation team, please inform Yagami Soichiro san that I am very impressed with his son…"

Watari seemed to understand and bowed slightly before exiting. I glanced back at the screens dedicated to the Yagami room, only to find my suspect gone. Was I making a mistake with this one…?

_What if you're who I fear_

* * *

"Misa san?"

It had taken me all day, but I'd found the girl I was looking for, she was rather hard to miss, wearing an elaborate gothic loli shota outfit, complete with massive black platforms and diamond cross earrings.

When she turned around, I noticed the same disgusting red colour on her lips and too much sparkle on her eyes, it took all my willpower not to just bolt for it.

"Light Kun remembers Misa Misa!" she clenched both her white gloved hands and pumped the air, squealing like a schoolgirl as she danced on the spot. If I was terrified before, I was shitting myself now.

"…Yes I remember Misa Misa" I smiled at her and she blushed fiercely, hiding her makeup caked face in her hands as she giggled.

"Oh, yes, I got you something" I pulled out a bunch of red roses kindly donated to me by Sayu as soon as I told her who and what it was for. Misa gasped and turned an even brighter red.

"For Misa Misa?" when I nodded, she took the flowers with shaking hands, biting her lip slightly.

"No one has ever been so nice to Misa Misa. Misa Misa thanks Light Kun" she bowed to me slightly before coming back up to smile her cheeky grin.

"Why is Light Kun doing this for Misa Misa?" she eyed me suspiciously and I almost felt like I should just say I wanted into her pants so that she'd run away and never speak to me again…though, on the other hand, because of how she was acting now, it probably wasn't the best idea. I decided to stick with my original story.

"Thanks to you I was able to get my sister away from those two boys, if it wasn't for you running to get the headmaster…I don't know what I would have done" Misa smiled at me, her eyes suddenly crestfallen.

"Ah…well, if that's all Light Kun wished to say to Misa Misa, she is very happy" I rolled my eyes internally, why was I doing this! It wasn't worth it!

"Misa san?" she glanced up at me again, curious at the tone of my voice which had taken on a slightly more mature and dark side.

"Would it be alright if I asked you something about Kira?" Misa gasped at this last comment, shock written all over her face. She bit into her blood red lip.

"….W-what is it that Light Kun wants to know? Misa Misa will answer"

I smirked, '_of course you will'_.

"Misa…do you like Kira…" I was surprised when she smiled at me.

"Misa Misa is in debt to Kira…Kira killed the people the killed Misa Misa sans parents… there wasn't enough evidence to put the murderers in jail, so they were set free. Misa Misa was so happy when Kira killed those people, Misa Misa san swore that she'd help Kira in any way possible…so, yes Light Kun…Misa Misa does like Kira…very much" I really did grin this time. Perfect. She was my puppet to use now.

Trying to stay in character, I bowed my head slightly.

"Then…Misa san, I have a confession to make" she backed away slightly, biting into her lip even more.

"W-What is it, Light Kun? Misa Misa wants to know" I took her free hand and pulled her close, grinning all the more when she gasped slightly. I bent down into her, my mouth milimetres away from her ear.

"I am…Kira"

She drew in a shaky breath, I could see her eyes widen and her mouth open even more. Then suddenly, she drew back, shock on her features.

"Light Kun is Kira!" I brought my finger to her lips and she silenced immediately, her eyes closing.

"Yes Misa…I killed all those criminals, I killed the people who murdered your parents, it was all me. I want to make a perfect world, free of crime, free of murder. Please Misa…help me to make this a better place for us…please" Misa closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

"If it's for Light Kun…for Kira…Misa Misa will do anything to help Light"

She smiled at me and I hid the smirk from my face and replaced it with a loving smile.

"Thank you…Misa san, I'm in your debt. Now, if I am under too much suspicion. I will give you the tool I am using to wipe out the criminals. If you could continue to write the names in until I am free of said suspicion, you could then give it back to me and we could continue like that. Until the world is pure…for us."

I could see hesitation on her features and I thought for a second it wouldn't work. Deciding it was time to take drastic measures to make this plan succeed, I prepared myself for something I would regret.

"Misa Misa san doesn't-MPH!"

I pressed my lips to her red ones, laughing internally as she tensed. Then suddenly relaxed, pressing harder into me and bringing her arms around my neck. I couldn't stand this, it was horrible. Misa was just as unbearable as that principal, I would highly doubt they didn't get on well together. When I pulled away from her, Misa was a spectacular shade of red, her eyes glazed over and a placid smile on her face. When she spoke, her voice was soft and mellow and I knew from that moment I had her in the palm of my hand.

"Misa Misa will do whatever Light Kun wants….just tell Misa Misa when you need her and Misa Misa san will come running for Light Kun…"

I hugged her again, even though I felt quite sick. She was so naïve, to actually think I had fallen for her, she didn't need to know she was just another pawn of mine to manipulate, not yet.

"Thank You…Misa, I have to go now alright?" she nodded slightly, though I could see disappointment on her face, I stroked her cheek gently.

"Keep this between us, I will not treat you like this while I am in public since it would arouse suspicion if they knew what we were….alright?" she looked close to tears at this but nodded anyway. After leaving her alone in the corridor, I went back up to my room, sniggering to myself. This was too easy. Try all you want…L, you'll never catch me now.

* * *

**_Ugh! I know I know Misa and Light are just wrong...(sigh) but it is crucial to the plot that I'm developing so..sorry all!_**

**_Anyway same deal R+R please! since reviews are the only things keeping this story alive..._**

**_That and if you don't I'll kidnap more characters..maybe two if i can (evil smirk) _**

**_COOKIES FOR ALL WHO DO AS WELL!!! you know you want iit_**

**_till then, _**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	9. Surveillance

**Hello everyone!! **

**Wow it feels like a century ago since I posted a chapter, I'm so sorry!! I've been up to my ears in assignments for school, plus it didn't help that my computer decided to die on me, so I had to re write all the chapters I'd written...**

**Anyhooo no use complaining about it now!**

**As usual special thanks to those who reviewed, I'm pretty sure you've all recieved virtual cookies so congratulations! you saved another character from being raped...still continue to review or else...**

**Special Thanks to o0Kyoukun0o deathnotefan ReplicaRiku's girl (I shall work on my Japanese thank you for pointing that out!! ) Pyro-Momo Fuki-Chan and Aquarius Lily!! (smooches!) I heart you all so much!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Deaths Kiss**

_Observation: n. 1. an act or insistence of noticing or perceiving 2. the faculty or habit of observing or noticing. _

_I watched with the shadowed man next to me as pale face of his now dead wife was lowered into the ground space made for her mahogany coffin. They were at the Highgate Cemetery in London, standing under a charcoal black umbrella alone in the pouring rain. _

_She had been charged with homicide and completely shunned by the media within the first 3 days of her death. No one would come to her funeral, not even her own family, who were currently in denial that their daughter even existed,_

_ 'The daughter I knew wouldn't touch a fly! She lived to help people, to SOLVE murders…I don't know who you're talking about, but it's not our girl!'_

_ I surveyed the priest who was handing down her last rights, catching a sideways glance of the woman's shadowed love…his pale fingers gripped the umbrella handle insanely tight, causing his fingers to tremble and his arms to shake. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was crying, I knew he was breaking inside. It's the strangest feeling to know what someone's feeling, their exact thoughts and emotions as if it was being recited in your head instead of theirs. _

"_And by the blessing of God almighty, the father, the son and the holy spirit, be among you and remain with you always, through Jesus Christ our lord…amen'' _

_The elderly priest gazed sympathetically at the sobbing figure next to me, reaching out to put an arm around him but letting out a yelp of surprise when the man grabbed it in mid air. _

"_If you've finished your purpose…I would advise you to leave please"_

_The priest's shocked face was quickly replaced with a dull routine looking expression, as if he'd been through this many times before. _

"_Of course sir, I shall leave you to remember her in peace" _

_With that he turned and headed back to chapel. _

_The shadow was crying silently all over again, tilting his head down to look at the coffin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, a ring, her engagement ring I guessed. The man twirled it unconsciously through his index finger and thumb, titling his head to admire how the glimmer of sunshine reflected of the polished gold. He let out a shaky sigh and threw the ring into the ground. He let out a shaky sigh and let the umbrella fall to the ground, his hands still trembling. _

_Taking the first chance I'd had I rushed towards his retreating slumped figure, wanting nothing more than to turn him around and KNOW who this shadow of a man was, what all this was, why I was watching his life fall apart over and over again, but blinding light overtook me and I only heard his whispered words. _

"_I swear on your grave, I will never feel for another again…" _

_It was all vanishing so fast, I yelled and screamed, wanting nothing more than a glance at this face that haunted my dreams..._

"_My darling Alice…"_

* * *

I awoke with a start…finally a name a name I could match with a face! Rushing over to the desk occupying my dimly lit room I pulled out yet another useful notebook, this one was filled with notes I'd made about the dreams I'd been having. I never was the superstitious type, but I did believe that dreams had something to do with your unconscious mind trying to tell you something, and by the frequency of these visions, these messages, I had begun to think it was something important. Turning to the next blank page.

I scribbled down the gist of the name and place of the cemetery, how 'the shadow' as I'd taking to calling the unknown man, had thrown the ring in the coffin, and of course , the name of the beautiful red-headed girl. Alice…if only I had a last name to go with it…

"Hmm…oni chan, you up?"

I turned from my hunched position over the desk to see my younger sister gazing drowsily at me and smiled. Her horrible nightmares of the rape that had occurred almost three months ago were fading fast, Sayu had almost completely stopped flinching when anyone touched her, her determination made me want to rid the world of evil even more. She reached over the play with my hair and I laughed as she hummed peacefully, twirling a lock of copper around her finger.

"Light kun…it's like 3am, get your ass back to bed your keeping me up!"

With that, Sayu turned sleepily and shuffled back to bed, grumbling about how annoying I was. Still laughing under my breath, I decided it was best if I took a walk, the dreams usually shook me quite a bit so I thought it would clear my head a bit.

Strolling out of the now familiar dorm room, I made my way downstairs to the grounds, now completely unoccupied except for the unshaven figure of a man I'd come to know as Tota Matsuda, he was ambling to the kitchens, probably to get another round of coffee for the Kira investigation team.

Three Months

Three whole months and they still had nothing to prove me guilty.

I smiled at him politely as he shuffled past, barely noticing me. Once I passed him I let out my laughter, it was hilarious! The great L, completely unaware that the murders were happening right under his nose. Served him right…as soon as he took this case up, it didn't matter what his purpose was, wether it was a lose or gain situation for him, the minute he sided with the police, he was my enemy, my greatest obstacle.

Not like I hadn't been trying to get around it. The moment I had first spotted my father, I had begged him with all the false sincerity I could muster to let me on the investigation team, telling him how much I wanted to help catch Kira and how much he disgusted me, I applauded myself internally for the amount of self control I had, managing to say awful things about myself and enduring it peacefully when others around me cursed my alias' name.

No matter how much is angered me, no matter how hard it would be for me, I had to meet L…to work with him and know his secrets…his real name. I clenched my fist beside me as I strolled to the gardens. As soon as I knew that bastards name, he was as good as dead.

* * *

Three months

Three months and this investigation was taking turns for the worst.

I sat with Chief Yagami, pouring over facts and figures I had managed to memorise by heart within the first 46 minutes of taking this case up. No matter how many times I suggested the idea that it may be a good idea to increase the surveillance of his son, Light Yagami, Yagami san was in complete denial, telling me again and again that his son was perfect, that he would never partake in something like murder saying it was against his morals etc. what the Chief of Japanese police didn't know, was that this only increased my suspicion of his son by 2.

Light Yagami, possibility of being Kira stood at 7...

Though he made it seem that his life was nothing out of the ordinary, so had the original Kira, who had planned everything down to the last detail of the murders…

Though Yagami san was not pleased about it, I continued to survey Light Kun through the cameras, sometimes alternating and changing the positions of the tiny security measures, hoping that it was detour Light if only slightly.

It didn't

He found everyone of them without fail, always, almost as soon as he came into the room from tutoring or studying. This irritated me to no end internally, though I would never let anyone else no about these childish feelings. Though mentally, I cursed this teenagers brilliance, it was almost as if he was always a step ahead of me, always planning in advance for whatever I might throw at him.

This only increased my suspicion that he had something to hide. However, this wasn't the only flaw in my plan to prove Light Kun's innocence a charade…my personal feelings for the boy were getting the better of me.

Almost instantly, I had come to the conclusion I was attracted to Light, it didn't bother me in the least that he was male, he was very bearable to look at, period. It didn't help he was intellectually a genius, I was slightly miffed when I found out his IQ test came in at 18 points higher than mine, scoring just over the top 2 of society, just as mine was.

Though I had tried to be subtle in surveying the boy personally, I was very aware that I was not the most effective human being at being subtle, as I was not used to being in the company of anyone other than Watari…it had been somewhat difficult…a number of unpleasant memories sprung to mind…

* * *

"_Ryuuzaki-san, I thought that maybe you would like some coffee so I…w-what are you watching!?"_

_The image of Soichiro Yagami sans son in the shower was playing on all 4 screens of my office, complete with sounds of running water and the delightful sound of Light murmuring and humming to himself. I did love his voice, very deep and soothing, like velvet or silk…_

"_Ryuuzaki san?"_

_Turning to face the shaking figure of Yagami san, well aware that I would have to explain the complete perverseness of the situation, I watched with curtained amusement as Yagami sans self control slipped and his anger sky rocketed. _

"_Is…there any particular reason, that you are watching my son shower?"_

_I really did admire his self control, it was probably where Light Kun had inherited it from… _

"_You never know Yagami san, Light Kun may have stored his killing device somewhere in the bathroom, it is crucial that I survey his every move as best I can, you should be thankful that your daughter isn't under surveillance-"_

"_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!"_

_I checked the clock on my computer, he had lasted a total of two minutes and twenty five seconds temper control wise, rather impressive considering the situation at hand. _

"_Nothing Yagami san…I merely meant it would be bothersome for me to have to survey both your children twenty four hours a day" I mumbled into the fork which held a piece of chocolate tart on the end of it, nibbling on the pastry as I continued to watch the Head of Police steam silently in the corner as he plotted his next question, it was very obvious he was suspicious about the entire event, though I had to admit, I had bigger problems on my mind…_

"_God dammit Sayu where did u put my hairbrush!"_

_My eyes rested contentedly of Lights spinning figure, just quickly enough to see something that made my pale skin blush and cause Yagami San to burst into spontaneous hysterics of rage and shock…_

* * *

I shuddered at the memory, I really did have to learn to be more subtle in the ogling's of Light, his father would pick up too quickly what was going on. Tossing the files aside to survey the snoring Yagami san, he was exhausted, understandable for someone who was depending wholly on coffee to keep him conscious, snorting slightly, typical.

Years of practice had trained my body and mind to survive on a mere three hours sleep per week if necessary, spinning my chair round to look at the Yagami's dormitory, I was surprised to see Light sitting at his desk, a small light turned dimly on, giving his tanned face an almost mythical glow…

Shaking my head, I turned my mind back to the matter at hand, he was writing in the notebook I had come to realise as something of a diary, almost as if as soon as he woke, he'd go straight to it. I wanted to ask him about what was troubling him, as headmaster it was almost my duty to ask him if any problems were occuring and or effecting his study, but since my run in with him at the library almost three months ago, I had tried to stay clear of him, quite content to just watch him on camera…the idea of human contact with the object of my affections scared me, no matter how much I tried to calm myself down, the feeling of uneasiness and nervousness whenever I saw him in school corridors would over-run my mind…

Trying to shake these thoughts off, I turned all my attentions to Light Kun's writings, zooming in until the image of the book was distorted and blurry, trying to make out the scrawl of Lights thoughts was an impossible task, and I sighed in resignation and went back to prodding at my friand, orange and poppy seed mixed really was very appetizing.

_"Light kun…it's like 3am, get your ass back to bed your keeping me up!"_

Quickly glancing back at the screen, I watched as Sayu shuffled back to her darkened corner of the room. My head cocked to the side when Light rose to get up, my assumption was that he was going back to bed, but when he left to grab his coat, I took the opportunity to take one last lingering glance at the notebook, zooming in once more to an opened page. I saw one word alone, which made all the cake in my stomach want to make it's way back up my oesophagus.

_Alice_

Forgetting about the case files that needed going over, I jumped from my seat, an unknown emotion I hadn't felt in years flooded back through my mind as I made my way to the door. Not only had my suspicion of Light Kun risen by.5 of a percent, but I was almost certain I knew now what he was using as his weapon. Not bothering to look at the rest of the investigation team as I strode out of the entrance hall, I made my way to the gardens.

I had to make sure it was safe still...

* * *

**_Yeah I know, obvious plot isn't it? (sigh) must remind you this is my first EVER fan fic...be very gentle with this chappie, it's more of a filler than anything else. _**

**_OMG what is with me and making L watch Light in the shower!?! it just amuses me so...I apologize..._**

**_(Sigh) anyhoo! R+R some more if you want me to continue!! I've mapped out where to kidnap Misa...I hold the ransem of not killing her if you refuse to review this story! _**

**_If you do however! I will make sure she suffers a long and painful death!_**

**_Till next time then, _**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	10. Interrogation

**Hello All!!**

**I'm so releived! it's finally the holidays for me! (fireworks!!!!) THANK CHRIST**

**While I'm off school, I'll try and post quickly so that you don't get bored of my horrible writings. Beware, the emoness of the chapters to come will shock you and probably put you off this story for life. Moving on, thanks to all of you who bothered to review! I really do appreciate it so anyone who wants to comment on ANYTHING so far or give your opinion on how I can make it better please do! I'm only writing this for feedback so...yeah keep it alive**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Interrogation:

_Uncovered:To remove a cover, having no cover or covering, to bare the head in respect or reverance. _

I walked briskly towards the courtyard outside the entrance hall, making my way towards the large gate that blocked the way to the gardens. Huffing to myself, I chose to sit at one of the small tables surrounding the sheltered place.

Glancing back at the billowing cherry blossoms framing the way back to civilisation, I tapped the glass on the top of the mahogany wood and narrowed my eyes slightly. I could never venture outside these walls whilst situated here and I felt for the first time in months like I was trapped again in an endless boring cycle.

When I first entered Wammy, I thought that maybe for once in my life, not only would I be able to gain a high level of educational understanding, but just maybe, I'd be able to socialise with people of my own intellectual calibre. But it turned out that Wammy was also another name for 'Mental institution for the brilliant'.

All the kids here were crazy in their own weird way, wether it be sitting positions, food preferences, or wearing their pajamas throughout the entire day, and even muttering to themselves consistently as they paced around and around in open classrooms. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't strike a normal conversation with anyone and suddenly, life was boring again.

I had spent most of my free time plotting out places to hide away from my 'gilfriend', even though she would play a crucial part in purifying this world for my family and myself, she was also a right royal pain in the ass!

Never giving me a moment to think when she was around, always questioning me about stupid things that I couldn't care less about, '_OOH Light-Kun, Light-Kun, who do you think is hotter? Patrick Stump or Pete Wentz I CAN'T DECIDE!'_

I made a silent promise that if I ever started answering to her madness…I'd write my own name in that god forsaken death book.

The only person who ever seemed to interest me anymore was, ironically, my arch enemy.

During the past 3 months, L had been on my mind more than any human being had ever been. All the tests he had put me through, including having a student go so far to spy on me (though it was very obvious within the first few hours since only a moron would go so far as to pick pocket my bag when I was just feet away from her).

It amazed me though, that through the little evidence I had left pointing to me as a suspect, L had been able to conclude almost instantly that I was Kira, and wouldn't relent on his hypothesis.

Too caught up in my musings, I failed to notice the slight creak of the entrance hall door, or the footsteps of a certain raven headed headmaster. But almost instantly, he made his presence clear.

* * *

The feeling of panic was pounding in my chest, I felt as though my whole body was on fire. It was happening all over again, it was frightening me greatly, but I couldn't show it. Rule number one of being a detective, keep your feelings to yourself. Every thought from years back begun to fly past my eyes internally, and I ran through the information I had gathered on the previous case. Kira's one needed item to take lives. 

A notebook, a battered old notebook that killed through names. People would die of heart attacks for no reason within 40 seconds after their name was written. The book could be passed from person to person if necessary and if the second Kira was smarter than the original, they would use this tool for their own benefit. I was certain that the notebook contained more rules than met the eye but I couldn't come to the conclusions needed, I'd only ever gotten a single glance at it, but what I had seen had struck my curiosity...

* * *

_I flipped through page after page of names and dates, all in an untidy scrawl of English, forensics were doing a check on the room as I pondered the oddness of the situation, but we had to be quick, gathering as much evidence as we could within half an hour. She was almost back and we didn't want to arouse suspicion._

_I studied the names, following the letters with my fingers, recalling particular murders that had been called Kira kills. It was haunting, seeing all the names of the victims from Kira's latest homicide attack written on the page as if it was nothing, members of the French police had no idea why it had happened, an entire floor of the French FBI had been wiped out, and it was obvious now, that it had in fact been linked to this case, all Kira's doing. _

'_L, sorry, but we couldn't find any DNA linking your suspect to the killings…out of curiosity, is there any reason why you felt such a strong impulse to search the room"_

_Picking the book up with my forefinger and thumb, I ripped out a couple of pages, hoping that it would be some use to me, I knew who it was straight away. Unless my suspect had been framed which was highly unlikely, I was sure I had my killer. _

"_No reason really Yamoto-San, just as you said, impulse was really the only relevant reason. If you wouldn't mind, please get these two pages tested by the officers in our investigation headquaters, I believe these are the key to Kira's supernatural powers."_

_The scientist gave me a sceptical look, but took them carefully none the less. Within minutes the room was as it was before we had turned it upside down, searching for evidence. I walked out of the room, officers and Watari by my side, on the outside, to everyone, my face held the mask of quiet victory but on the inside…_

_I was begging myself to be wrong about this one._

* * *

I paced quickly to the courtyard, seeing an irritated Light tapping at the desk. I had to find out straight away, maybe it was time to advance my plan a little more. Ignoring the bubble of excitement at finally seeing his face physically, I strode up to him until I was right behind his tense figure. 

"Good evening, Light-Kun"

* * *

I let out a yelp and sprung out of my chair, I glared at the clueless man before me, trying to suppress my shock and rage and mask it all with a light hearted pleasantness I'd perfected over the years. 

"H-Headmaster! Don't sneak up on me like that, you scared me!" I laughed nervously at his emotionless figure, his eyes narrowed slightly and he ambled over to the other side of the table, where he drew up a chair and placed his feet at the end of the seat, wiggling his toes and nibbling on his thumb, I wouldn't admit it, but this guy scared me shitless.

"I apologize Light-Kun, I'm very aware that being interrupted in the middle of ones contemplation can be very frustrating, but I must admit, there is always a reason I come to consult you on issues, if you wouldn't mind…"

He gestured briefly with a cock of his head to the chair near me. Taking a deep breath, I sat myself down. The only way he could have made this any worse was if he had a recording tape and a solicitor and officer present, documenting every word I was saying.

"As you may know already, the Kira investigation has been an ongoing commitment that Wammy has been willing to share with the Japanese police force. Many have been investigating not only suspects outside these walls, but suspects on the inside as well"

My heart quickened slightly at his last remarks, I was guessing he knew I was a suspect. The git was quicker than I suspected, or just very well informed, either way it made him a threat. Trying to suppress my sudden panic, I masked it with surprise and let a hint of suspicion show in my eyes.

"Sir…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were accusing me of being Kira"

A didn't miss the hint of a smirk showing on Ryuuzakis pale face, he brushed his thumb against his bottom lip and let out a sigh.

"Light-Kun is very sharp, I must apologize on L's behalf for this precaution but you must understand things from his perspective"

This time he really did smirk, and I couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued, he was giving me an insight as to how my arch enemies thought process worked and I wasn't about to let that chance go.

"Two killings took place almost four months ago as you should know, Ayogi Ristuka and Ayogi Semei, brothers who had boarded at Wammy almost their entire lives. A certain incident with your sister piped up L's suspicion, please don't take it as an offensive comment, but killing both those men would have been a perfect way to give out your revenge."

My eyes narrowed, so he did take it on board the two bastards had died rather suspiciously, then again I guess it was simple logic to trace the act of revenge to either the victim or the victims family. Forgetting this fact, I did my best to portray the face of an innocent man.

"B-But sir! Why would I kill those two guys!? Even though….I admit it alright?! After what they did to Sayu YES I wanted them to die but I WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE!"

I banged my fists against the table, letting anger make it's way over my face. This guy was a sap for me, I knew it from day one and I was going to do everything in my power to get him on my side, he would be a powerful ally if nothing else.I watched, waiting for the resignation to show in his face and then quietly take the soothing words he'd surely spit out.

But he didn't show any sympathy, he showed something else in his usually emotionless midnight eyes. Remorse, a look of such sadness and heartbreak it actually made me question my ability to not drop the act and ask him what was wrong.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, Yagami-Kun, but the first Kira, told the investigation crew the exact same thing"

This surprised me completely, how would _Ryuuzaki_ know what had happened within the first Kira case. Unless…

Realisation struck me, a man in his early twenties at most, a former graduate of Wammy, security cameras in every room, the investigation quarters of Kira being here instead of anywhere else, his completely irregular tendancies, Watari's uneasiness to talk about him...

_It can't be..._

"Ryuuzaki san…"

"You'd be amazed, Yagami-Kun, at well homicidal maniacs can act, then again I've interrogated my fair share of them over the years so I'm rather the expert…"

His eyes met mine, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Light-Kun…there is something you must know by now"

_YOU!_

"I am….L"

* * *

**_HAHA! Let the akward yaoi scenes begin hereafter!!! _**

**_I'm going to basically elminate Misa from this story if I can since she really annoys me, plus! I'm gonna re jumble the events sort of...the characters that died very early on in the anime series will show their faces soon enough. _**

**_R+R please guys! I wanna know what you think so keep me happy or Misa will survive!_**

**_Till next chapter..._**

**_Loveless Stranger_**


	11. Discoveries

**Hello Again! **

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I thought I'd have more time during the holidays but I didn't plan on having so much studying...**

**Anyways! Thanks to all the usuall people who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all so much! Also I'd like to mention all the people who favourited my story as well (smooches) you guys rock. **

**I made this chapter extra long because I haven't updated in a while so...enjoy! **

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

**Chapter 10: Discoveries**

_Guilt: n. 1. the fact or state of having commited an offense, crime, violation or wrong. Especially against moral or peneal law 2. A feeling of responsibility or remorse_

I felt my throat go dry and my eyes widen. This man…this….THING was L! THE L. Considering the shock of the situation, I think I did a very good job hiding my disgust, but if Ryuzaki saw anything suspicious in my expression he didn't show it. He sat there, in that unusual position of his and smirked at my facial expression that would have probably resembled a goldfish. Trying to get my emotions under control, I thought of something I could say in return that was equally ball busting since the silence that had set upon the courtyard was anything but comfortable.

"Does this surprise you, Yagami Kun, surely I wasn't the last person you suspected of being L?"

Ryuzaki sighed and let his bottom lip jut out slightly, mumling to himself something along the lines of 'is my disguise really that deceiving…'

I was too busy trying to concoct some bullshit story to mask my panic to notice my headmasters sudden talkative mood. Either, L had deduced that I was Kira and was simply confident that exposing himself would either result in a confession or his death, or….

He trusted me

I began to think about how, if that was the case, I could manipulate L's trust to benefit my situation. The attraction he had shown towards me was still playing in the back of my mind. The most perfect situation I could have would be L madly in love with me, giving me information whenever I requested, even letting me join the investigation team. Then finally, giving me his real name so that I could kill the one person who apposed my operation.

Wishing I could come up with a plan that didn't involve me second guessing my options, I decided to act on impulse. Thinking that maybe the situation wasn't completely at loss and that maybe I could drop the act for just a little while, you can't blame a guy for being curious.

"Sir….Y-Your L?"

I leaned into the table, locking my eyes to his and waiting for an expression to flash through his eyes, if I could read him a little better it would be easier to relate to him and worm my way into his heart. But again he showed no emotion to tell me I had hit a nerve of pride or resentment or anything!

"Yes, Yagami Kun, I have been since I was sixteen years old."

That sentence stopped my plotting entirely. Sixteen, that's younger than any graduating student in Japan. I wondered if perhaps I hadn't found that notebook, maybe I could have been in the running to be this mans predecessor.

"Moving off the subject, since it's desperately boring to discuss my past and my occupation. I told you this in full confidence that I would be able to talk to you about a greater matter. That matter being Kira"

My interest was at it's peak now, maybe, my plan wouldn't have to involve me romantically with this disgusting excuse for a genius.

"Then…you were involved in the fist Kira case?"

A flash of something went through his emotionless mask, that same look he'd gotten before admitting he was L…perhaps his past effected him more than he wanted to admit.

"…Light Kun, did I not just say the past isn't important"

I smirked inwardly, weakspot!

"B-But, L? I'd love to hear how you finally solved the unsolvable, there are so many questions I'd like to ask you, it's just that Kira interests me greatly, apparently h-"

"The last Kira almost ruined me mentally Light, had it not been for pure luck and impulse I would never have figured out that Kira was operating…right under my nose"

I leaned onto the table, glancing at his downcast face, the first Kira had left more of a scar than I would have expected, well, it never hurt to open old wounds right? Plus it was rather comforting to know that L had almost been outwitted by the last Kira, right under his nose did he say? I smirked, maybe my freedom wouldn't be shortlived after all...

"Sir, what did Kira face? Was justice served in the end"

I grinned at him, my fear vanishing completely, I'd worked myself into a complete state of denial about the situation, maybe for just a few moments, I could forget I was a mass murderer to win him over…

But L did not speak for a long time, he poked at the glass on top of the wooden table and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, I saw his lip tremble slightly before he brushed a hesitant thumb past it to pick at his teeth.

"….Light Kun, I would like you to consider joining my investigation team"

My heart leapt into my throat, that was easier than I thought!

What made him change his mind? Hiding my suspicion under well improvised shock I let a hesitant smile creep onto my face.

"What?...L thank you-"

"Please, there's no need for Yagami Kun to answer right away, think it over, it will be a big decision and you will be surveyed almost constantly, of course, this is because we suspect students as well as anyone else."

"Wait but I-"

"I'll take my leave now, I hope you have a pleasant sleep Yagami Kun"

He tilted slightly to the right and let his legs fall out of their precarious position and slumped back into his horrible posture. As he shuffled off, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why did you take this case again, if you were almost broken the first time?"

He stopped in his tracks, and I saw his fists clench, he was my enemy now, and it was my job to make him as miserable as possible, obviously the Kira case hit close to home for him and I would do everything I could to make sure he never forgot why it hurt so much, no matter what the reason was.

"Yagami Kun would do well to realise that the past is something that cannot be changed and should therefore not be looked at once events occur, Kira was a tragedy that could have been prevented and I feel it my duty to solve the second Kira case even stronger than it was the first time. Goodnight Yagami Kun"

With that, he took off at an amazing pace, and I found it rather amusing that a man like Ryuuzaki could be ruined over a simple question, maybe the great L wasn't so untouchable after all...

* * *

I dashed back towards my office, more memories flashing before me, my emotions were finally getting the better of me and it made me furious that I showed any sign of melancholy when in the presence of my biggest suspect, if he picked up on any sign of weakness, and knowing his intelligence he would have, I would probably be put in many awkward situations where I'd have to answer countless questions about the subject that effected me most. 

It was just that…

_Ryuuzaki!! W-what are they doing, WHY ARE THEY TAKING ME!_

I clutched the side of my head, scratching it slightly with my nails.

Not again…

_Ryuuzaki! I DIDN"T DO IT PLEASE L, DON'T LET THEM _

I bit my lip. why did it still hurt? Hadn't I put all this behind me? After all, memories are only painful to reminisce about, that's why I must always look forward to a positive future, a future I saw in this job and teaching these students.

…_I loved you _

I was bombarded by questions from Yagami San and the other Kira investigators about what Light's answer was to my offer, I brushed them all off and went to my office and quickly locked the door.

_What's going to happen to me Ryuuzaki…please, just…tell me, no lies_

I slumped against the door and closed my eyes, who was I fooling? It had always hurt, it had been four long years, I was just 18 when it happened, it was puppy love….

But….I

_You're all I have…I thought I was all you had too…_

Tears pricked around my eyes, all these memories that just wouldn't stay down, all sparked by that one boy and his internal fire and brilliance…all it did was remind me of what I'd done…if it repeated again, I was sure I wouldn't survive through it.

_Obviously I was wrong wasn't I…I would have died for you L_

I tasted salt in my mouth and licked at my tears hesitantly, brushing my fingers against the skin of my wrist, tracing over the faint white lines I'd left years ago.

_Please…_

'I could have saved you couldn't I?'

Not really thinking anymore, I ambled over to my desk and opened at draw of case notes, pulling out a knife that Watari usually used to cut my slices of cake…

Just sharp enough for a reminder, not sharp enough to cause major injuries.

_You promised me…I'd be with you forever, but your going to let them kill me aren't you?_

I scratched experimentally at the scar with the slender knife, glancing hesitantly at the locked door, I willed myself to pull it together, this was a stupid childish way of dealing with repressed emotions. I could not solve my problems with self harm.

_I admitted it…I killed them L…it was an amazing feeling, like, I suddenly had power I'd never felt before, but…_

I smashed my head against the draws

'It couldn't have been helped! Kira was mad, Kira had to be stopped, you did the world a great service.'

"I lost everything"

_L…please, you've been so kind to me, just…I need you to do me one last favour._

'I made a huge mistake'

_Kill.Me.Law-_

The feeling of the iron ripping through my skin gave me an overwhelming sense of relief, I bled, the human hadn't been sucked out of me. I was alive, I was real and everything was as it should be, but for once, the guilt didn't go away. I gazed up at the ceiling, only four years ago I'd been in this exact same position, seeing and hearing things I'd placed behind in painful memories, only now the hallucinations had stop, all I heard was a voice

_Why didn't you try and help me? I could have died happy L, you could have saved my child..._

Because when I looked at Light Yagami, my memories would control my emotions. The boy was doomed, I would always be suspicious of him because, no matter how hard I tried, all I ever saw when I looked at him was Kira, the only person I'd felt something towards, wether it pity, anger or love. It was something

And all I wanted, was to feel that way again…

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was rather unnerved to find the headmaster sitting in my room staring fixatedly at me. 

"SHI-Ryuuzaki! What the hell are you doing in my room!"

I glared at the pale emotionless face in front of me and in my sleep deprived state, I was almost convinced that a ghost was poking at my furniture and going through my draws…

Oh dear god the book.

If he found it, my cover would be completely blown! Why didn't I think ahead! This was a situation of interrogation that I had to be prepared for at the drop of a hat…then again I didn't really expect the head of the Kira investigation team to be searching through my room at 5 am in the morning with my sister snoring right beside me.

I looked desperately around the room and tried to remember where exactly I'd put the book last. Before heading into he courtyard yesterday…it was right on the desk. Before I knew it I was panicking, what if he found it? If he saw the notebook, he certainly would remember it from the first case because it didn't take a scientist to realise that the original Kira had indeed used the very same notebook.

I tried to think about how I could distract him, fiddling with my hands and twisting the bed covers underneath me. 'Come on Light! You thrive in these types of situations! Just…come on! Try and stall him!'

I finally came up with something, though it wasn't the most dignified plan in the world, but hopefully it would give me a couple of extra crucial minutes to deal with this stupid man.

I let the covers fall off my body and shivered slightly as the cool air brushed against my chest. Stretching my arms above me I let out a long yawn and half lidded my eyes, fixing them onto the frozen headmaster. A smile crept onto my face as I looked at his awestruck expression.

'Definitely virgin…'

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing in my room?"

I brushed my hair out of my eyes only to have copper locks fall back into my face and mouth, taking the loose strands off my lips, I let my tongue lick tantalizingly slow over the dry pink flesh and bit into my bottom lip. I had to admire this mans self control, he was turning rather pink in the face and I was pleased to see that he had stopped his search on my desk and was rather focused on my lips, licking his own as he drank in the sight of me.

I couldn't help but find the situation hilarious and I wished that suddenly I could read thoughts, seeing as I was pretty sure that any thought going through this perverts mind was anything but pure…

* * *

'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit' 

I found my logical reasoning packing up and going on holiday as my libido rared into action. There was the boy of my every dream, both sinful and….well sinful, half naked in bed with mused up hair and bedroom eyes, licking his lips and staring right at me.

I was lucky I had enough self respect and practice to still my emotions because otherwise, I was pretty sure I'd be squealing on the floor like a teenaged girl. Realising that he had asked me a question, I put down the pencil case I was examining before hand to answer him.

"I'm simply looking through your possessions, Light Kun, if you are to join my investigation team, it's rather important that you have nothing to hide, speaking of which, do you have any mobile phones, PDA's, Ipods?"

Light scratched his head and turning his gaze to his bag underneath his bed, and I felt myself begging him to set his beautiful hazel eyes on me again, though I was very fortunate that I had a couple of seconds to control my breathing rate again and will myself to calm the fuck down.

Mumbling incoherent nothings underneath his breath, Light got out of bed and bent down to retrieve the beg slowly, slowly bending down and giving me just the right angle to…

Oh my god

* * *

I was very greatful that my face was concealed at this point, it gave me a chance to laugh quietly as I searched for my Ipod and PDA under the bed. After retrieving them I was pleased to say that my headmasters usually pale face could now have easily been mistaken for a tomato with eyes. 

I walked over to him, still smirking and trying my best to make him melt into a puddle under my gaze. Even though he had turned a spectacular shade of scarlet, he seemed to be completely unaffected by my advances so I decided to up the act a bit. Realising that this was probably getting out of hand, I tried talking my sense into my sleep fogged brain.

Too bad the only thought going through my mind was beat this asshole at his own game. My one flaw in my almost perfect mind, was that I was a complete child when it came to winning anything, and it just so happened that not winning this particular round meant that I would probably be found out and convicted of mass murder, seeing as L was sitting millimetres away from my secret weapon.

Handing him the two pieces of technology, making sure that I brushed my fingers over his, I tried to meet his gaze but he seemed more interested in examining my PDA and looking through my contacts than looking at my eyes that were basically screaming sex.

"Thank you, Yagami Kun, it's just a precaution but we will need to install a few extra programmes so that we can check your location if needed, also we will make is so that you will be able to access the Kira files."

I had to get him out of here, he'd soon be back to turning my room upside down, and soon enough, he'd find the one thing that would ruin me. Desperate times called for desperate measures, I wanted L out of here so that I could rethink of a place to store my weapon, and I wanted him out fast.

I slammed both my hands onto the chair he was sitting on and leaned in so close I could see the very faint freckles on his still flushed skin. I felt my chain of thought stop slightly as his eyes connected with mine. A strange spark crept through my body and set my nerves on fire, even if he was a dirty rotten pervert, L sure did have pretty eyes…

Shaking my head slightly I narrowed my own eyes slightly and focused my gaze on his slightly trembling lips.

"It's no problem, _Headmaster…_"

I ran my hands up his sides and was surprised to see him mouth the word please. It was rather unnerving to see such a headstrong man melt under my touch, though to be honest, NOTHING turned me on more.

"Y-Yagami Kun?"

I smirked at him, letting my fingers brush lightly against the veins in his neck, loving the way he trembled and let out a slight whimper.

"Yes, _Ryuuzaki?_"

I could barely keep myself from laughing, it had been ages since I toyed with this guy, and I made myself promise I'd do it more often from now on.

Leaning in so that I could feel his breath touching my lips, I let my tongue give an experimental swipe at his bottom lip, rather surprised when I tasted a beautiful sweetness that reminded me of chocolate and lollipops…

I was so close…just a little further…

"Oh dear god what am I doing!"

I was rather surprised when the flaming red headmaster pushed me off his lap to wipe at his mouth.

"Yagami Kun, I have already told you that it is completely inappropriate for me to have relations of an unprofessional maner with any of my students!"

L stood up on shaky legs, and took a moment to give me a rather filthy look, if I wasn't so worried for this emotionless mans total outburst, I'd be applauding myself for making him so uncomfortable.

It took him a single moment to regain his composure and he ran a hand through his unruly ebony locks.

"…Thank you for your co-operation, Yagami Kun. Once your classes have finished I would very much appreciate it if you would come to my office so that I could brief you on all the details of Kira's murders."

I smiled to myself and gave him a last lust-filled gaze before agreeing to meet him after school had finished. As I showed L out of my room, I couldn't help noticing that he had something on his fore lip.

"Sir, you have something on your…"

L brushed at his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Oh, it seems I've been bleeding slightly, thank you for telling me"

He left my company in quite a hurry, leaving me to stand in my now quiet room.

I felt a stupid grin make it's way onto my face

I just dodged getting found out, had a rather nice awakening AND to top it all off, I gave the headmaster of Wammy a nosebleed.

Could this day get any better?

* * *

**_HAH! I really enjoyed writing the second half of this chapter, I'm almost regretting making the plot line so angsty..._**

**_Also I must apologize for L's emoness at the start...but it's more a case of him trying to deal with repressed emotions and letting them out in the most dramatic way possible _**

**_Anyway please review! I'd love to hear from more people...anybody?_**

**_...I have Misa hostage...I can kill her if you guys talk more?_**

**_ I need suggesestions on how to advance the plot since I'm having a terrible time with writers block.._**

**_(Sniffs)_**

**_Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it..._**

**_Till next time, _**

**_Loveless Stranger_ **


	12. Suspense

**Hello Everyone!! **

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!!! I haven't been around for ages! I went to see my boyfriend in San Diego and just...everything went out the window! I've been cramming for my exams and just generally stressing out and stuffing my face, I wouldn't be suprised if you all forgot about my humble offering of fan fiction. **

**Anyway since I really haven't thought much about this chapter, I thought I'd just post a filler, but I promise, if you guys continue to review and favourite my story...there...will...be...YAOI! FINALLY (punches air) yay!!...**

**I gather everyone probably won't be as excited as I am but yes! please enjoy! but before you read this tiny excuse for a chapter I'd just like to thank a few people! You're lovely reviews and comments is what's keeping me going with this story!!**

**Pyro-Momo, Red Kitsune Flames, Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys, Nusku (BIG SMOOCHES I LUV U GIRLIE!), Lord Divergence, Amindaya (big smooches for you as well! thanks for your support hunny!), Aquarius Lily-The Beneficiary (Oh goodness! thanks for all your help! kiss kiss for you as well!), o0kyoukun0o (HUNNY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHILE I WAS AWAY!! thanks for all your emails, made my day!)**

**And of course all of those people who favourited my stories! Klepto Kitsune, NeverLookBackSamurai, Nusku, ReplicaRiku'sgirl, Tears Falling Freely, deathnotefan, fuki-chan, greypenik and o0kyoukun0o**

**Thanks all of you! Now I'm done rambling! Enjoy this very short and sweet chapter and I promise if i get reviews I'll update and include some hot LightxL action!!...maybe even some more if you lurkers review (snark)**

**Enjoy! (I don't know how many times I've repeated that word but I mentally counted...4) **

* * *

**Deaths Kiss**

**Chapter 11: Suspense**

_Interlude: An intervening episode, period, space etc. _

My last class finished slightly early, packing up my textbooks and atlas, I made my way through the door and out to the third floor hallway. Trying to suppress my excitement of finally setting foot in the investigation headquarters, I calmly walked down the two floors of stairs, plotting just exactly how I could get access to confidential files without L knowing.

L, I was rather frightened at just how many times that stupid man had popped into my head today. I was even more frightened at the fact that it wasn't his brilliance and methods that were going through my head any more, it was his ebony black eyes, his moonlight pale skin, his soft sensuous candy lips…

I mentally slapped myself, the chant of 'don't sleep with the enemy' going through my head religiously as I finally found the double doors that lead to my headmasters office. My normal chain of thought stopped when I was tackled to the ground by an obscenely dressed blonde bombshell that seemed to be squealing something along the lines of "MY DARLING RATIO KUN!".

Misa was becoming more of a headache every time she appeared, I had changed the locks on my doors twice already since I'd woken up to find her staring at me once before, my sister had walloped me to a bloody pulp screaming that if that blonde haired bitch went near her one more time, she'd make sure that the rest of my puberty would be very uninteresting.

Prying the nuisance off me and trying hard to block out her high pitched nasal squeal, I walked towards another set of doors and out of the reception, thrilled that my 'girlfriend' didn't follow me.

The headquarters was a sight for sore eyes.

Numerous computers were set out along with half a dozen cups of unfinished coffee and packets of 'Hello Pandas'. I saw Watari, the man I'd known to follow Ryuzaki around almost constantly, finishing the decorations to a delicate looking pink cake. I then turned my attentions to my father, who looked a mess.

Unshaven and unkempt, his suit had creases and wrinkles in it and his tie had been discarded. He seemed to sense my presence and gave me a rather tired smile. Gesturing slightly with his head for me to come to his direction, I faked a small smile and hugged him tightly, trying to convince both him and myself that I was glad to see him.

We chatted for a couple of minutes until the subject rested on Sayu. I'd never seen my father hold such fright in his eyes. He told me that he'd be up any day he had off to see her, but I was certain it wouldn't be any time soon.

Watari soon asked me to accompany him to Ryuzaki's study and I felt my stomach tighten slightly. I was sure this would be the last test I had to withstand before I was able to work with my enemy and sabotage the investigation from the inside out. When Watari told me he would let me go in alone, I felt nervousness erupt within me. No matter how many times I tried to tell myself it was just another meeting, I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

I winced in pain as I touched the marks I'd made on my wrist once again with a small cotton bud coated with antiseptic. When I had asked Watari to bring me bandages this morning, he had asked no questions, given me no glances of worry, just nodded and come back with small strips of white that I could use to cover my terrible secret, though I knew he was worried, worried it was happening all over again. It was rather unfortunate that my old mentor was right. 

I was so stricken that I had started cutting again, it had been years and years since I had the urge to inflict harm upon myself and it was bothering me greatly that I had started again. It was for the same reasons as before, simply to feel that I was alive, that I could still feel pain even though I'd inflicted so much on other human beings and their loved ones. It reminded me I was human, and it was the only way I could remember what it was like to feel, even if it was unpleasant.

This new found sense of complete vulnerability I owed completely to Light, stupid mocking Light, who I'd fallen completely head over heels for…and it was killing me inside.

How could I love again? how could I even find myself attracted to anyone after what had happened. Every time I thought about it, it made me sick, but maybe that's why I enjoyed it so much…

The job I had required me to feel nothing towards anyone, cases required me to be completely emotionally detached from everyone ,seeing as emotions can get in the way of the truth. But for me personally, it was rather depressing.

I'd never really had anybody to talk to, simply because intellectually, I always found others to bore me stupid with their completely predictable conversations. But Yagami Light, had changed that.

Everything that young boy did was completely unpredictable, everything he said or acted upon made me wonder why my predictions of his actions were wrongly calculated. It made him exciting, dangerous, amusing, but most of all…

Deliciously forbidden.

I'd never been good at keeping away from things that I couldn't obtain, I simply saw Light as one of my biggest challenges to date. I didn't care how I got what I wanted,

just as long as I won in the end. Being terribly childish in my motives, I wasn't really thinking of the consequences of my actions, I just knew what I wanted, and I wanted Light, and I couldn't really think of a better way to get what I wanted than to have him around me twenty four seven.

_Just like before…_

Sighing to myself, I pondered again the symptoms of going insane and it seemed hearing voices was one of the first signs of it. But this voice was different, it wasn't hearing ramblings like a man gone mad. I was seeing and hearing pictures of a woman's voice, a voice I knew all too well…

It wasn't hard for me to realise that my life was coming to bits over this case. The first time I had tackled it, it left me a broken man, torn apart by love and loss. Now, I was so afraid it would all repeat again, but this time, I was sure I would not survive the heartache.

Cursing my own wants and needs I stopped my personal battle which was hittingfever point inside my head to notice that there was movement and sound outside my door. Placing my carefully practiced emotionless mask over my troubled featured, I eyed the chocolate Watari had brought me.

Breaking off a piece and rolling it between my fingers, I began wondering just what I was going to say without making an idiot of myself, it was only then I realised just how nervous I was. Light's act this morning had left me with more problems than a nosebleed, the way he was going, I'd be lucky if I knew the word dignity by the end of the day.

My heart froze when a tap at the door signalled that my planning session was short lived. Taking a deep breath in, I tried to steady my heart rate.

'Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up…'

"L? Yagami Light is with me…will you see him"

Trying my best to get my authorative act together, I managed a small squeak of approval and started twisting my hands nervously in my lap. Rolling my eyes at my own antics, wanting to try my best NOT to look like a teenaged schoolgirl, I broke off another piece of chocolate and shoved it in my mouth, chewing quickly so I'd be able to speak to Light straight away, though I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Ryuuzaki? Are…you alright?"

I looked up and saw bronze eyes burning with a fire that extinguished my inhibitions. I took a last mental look at my dignity, and kissed it goodbye.

* * *

**_HEHEE I'm evil aren't I? leave it there with no change in point of view! Good stuff will come for all those who review! Please do! They're all I eat...My inner child needs your support!! _**

**_Or...just your opinion..whatever works for you._**

**_Thanks again you guys for reading this! I'll promise I'll update soon, or at least when my science exams are over (sigh) back to cramming for chemistry!!!_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Loveless Stranger _**

**_xoxo_**


	13. Urges

**Hello!! **

**I felt really guilty for leaving you guys with such a shoddy chapter, so as soon as my Rowing Regatta finished today, I came home and wrote...SMUT! (grins) probably not the kind you guys are looking for...but smut none the less. You must understand that I didn't feel right advancing it all so quickly, but I tried to keep you all happy and feed the perverted bit of your mind. **

**Anyway! Moving on! There are as usual, a few people I would like to thank, if you enjoy this you I'd be thanking these people since their reviews is what made this chapter appear so fast. Kudo's to the following people!**

**Eadha Ohn (I apologize greatly for the blackmail m'dear and thanks for reviewing anyway!) **

**Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys (Thank you for all your reviews hun!! They alwasy make me feel happy :) )**

**xkuroxshinobix (heeh! the exams have been up to this point a beep so your right on there! I need all the luck I can get! And thanx for you nice comments) **

**Painbow 12345 (You rock my socks as well!!) **

**Red Kitsune Flames (Haha! your damn right it's nice...my little emo L, thanks for the review hun! glad you like it!)**

**Pyro-Momo (trust me, your not the only person who wonders why L manages to be underweight...) **

**Aquarius Lily-The Beneficiary (WHO I APOLOGIZE TO AGAIN!!! GOMEN and big kisses for still reviewing!) **

**fuki-chan (kisses for you as well hunny!) **

**Nusku! (I ate your cake...it was delicious XD) and o0kyoukun0o (I missed you too!!!) **

**Now that's done, on with the chapter!!! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Deaths Kiss

**Chapter 12: Urges **

_Lust: 1. Intense sexual desire or appetite 2.To have a yearning or desire, have a strong or excessive craving. _

"Ryuuzaki? Are…you alright?"

I looked at L, and was slightly surprised to see my headmasters usually emotionless eyes showing something I'd never thought I'd see them show.

Nervousness, and it made me feel like I was on top of the bloody world.

I was in his head, more than I thought that little stunt this morning would give me access to. It was obvious to me that L hated emotional contact with another human being, I also knew that there was no reason for me NOT to be in the investigation team, and it was rather impossible to silence me on the matter now that I'd been allowed into the headquarters of the Kira investigation.

All I had to do during this meeting was to get it over and done with as quickly as possible, and it was obvious that this man could best me at a battle of wits or knowledge any day, and I was treading on eggshells any time he discussed Kira's identity with me. A plan began forming in my head at record pace, it was obvious what I had to do…though I wondered why I even bothered twice in one day. This man meant nothing to me. Right?

Right…

I leaned in slightly closer and tried my best to look concerned, happy to see cheeks flush slightly. God he was easy to wind up…

"Sir…if you want to talk some other time, I mean if your not feeling well…"

"Relax, Yagami Kun, I think this is a perfect time to discuss your future with the Kira investigation team…"

He gestured with his hand to a seat in front of his desk, sighing, I sat down. The silence in the office was tense at best, well, at least for all the humans in the room, Ryuuzaki was busy shuffling papers an writing various notes and every so often looking up and then ducking back down as soon as I met his eyes. He was curious, and I really didn't want to admit that fascinated me in ways that he really shouldn't have.

I cleared my throat and bit my lip, this seemed to snap L back into reality and he blinked a few times before sighing deeply.

"Yagami Kun, I've never employed someone as young as you before, and I want you to realise that I have full confidence in your intelligence being put to use in this case. Though you must understand the consequences of taking on Kira"

I didn't laugh, I didn't even smirk, if I wanted him to believe me I couldn't slip up, I couldn't even flinch. This was my last test and I was so close, I couldn't loose now.

"By doing this, you put you and your families lives at risk, we don't know what the second Kira's mental status is, but there is no doubt in my mind that if Kira knew any information about any of those in the investigation team, their lives would be cut short very quickly."

"This case will also take up most of your life here on campus, I will of course provide a private tutor but there might be a time when you're forced to choose between your schooling and this case. I strongly advise you to think carefully before you make a decision."

I stared at him, really wondering wether I could take this man on, what if he saw through me, like I thought he had so many times before?

Then again, doing this would give me inside information into what my enemies were planning next. But something told me that I was still under suspicion. Giving up the lengthy argument going on in my mind about wether or not this was a safe decision, I decided that for once in my life, I'd take a page out of Sayu's book and act on impulse.

"I want to catch Kira, Ryuuzaki, I don't think I'll be able to focus on anything else until he's behind bars. Please allow me to join this investigation"

I was surprised to see him smile at me, not just a smirk that was simply an act, a real smile. Even though it was small, it was still there, and it was because of me…

I wasn't happy when I felt a small knot of guilt tighten in my stomach, and I wasn't happy to be second guessing my motives…my annoyance didn't stop me thinking, 'did this man really have to die?'

Shaking this stupid thought out of my head and re assuring myself that of course L would be disposed of, I smiled back, the guilt only increased when his cheeks tinged pink slightly. Stupid hormones could shove it

"Well, I'm glad to hear you so enthusiastic towards this case"

L stood up and made his way towards the door, a piece of chocolate rolling between his fingers, I stood up after him, grinning from ear to ear. I was in, I could advance my plan a little further now. Next step, make L, leader of the Kira investigation, one of the most respected men in the world of criminal justice, my man bitch.

"Thank you L, Just…may I ask you a question?"

I saw his arm tense, but I didn't say anything.

"Anything, What would Yagami Kun like to ask?"

He glanced at me, his smile was gone, replaced with a mask of complete ignorance and carelessness.

"…Do you like me?"

The mask fell, and I saw L lose his cool for a few small moments. He tensed and his eyes widened, his hand fell from the door knob and he turned away from me.

"Light Kun…any feelings that I may have are none of your concern"

I had the guts to laugh at this comment and I followed him across the room until he was pushed against his desk, a lot more flustered than he had been this morning.

"L, no offence to you, but I do believe that if you want to screw my brains out I should be notified!"

He glared at me, his coal black eyes narrowing and his mouth tightening, I felt his figure clench and his breathing turn ragged against the nape of my neck.

"How dare you speak to me like that Yagami San! I cannot 'screw your brains out'! It's unethical, it's against everything I stand for! It-"

"In my opinion, it's fucking hot"

I felt him freeze as I pressed my lips to his. It was like no kiss I'd ever had, his lips were so soft, they tasted like every sort of confectionary I'd ever eaten. Here I was, kissing L, a MAN and my HEADMASTER who I was plotting to kill and ruin...

And I'd never been more turned on in my life.

I fought my way through his lips into his mouth and was surprised when he let out a whimper. My tongue collided with his and soon I was drowning in the taste of cinnamon and chocolate and something that was so eye opening I felt like I was on fire. I buried my fingers in his hair and tilted his head on an angle, pushing deeper into this addictive taste, wanting more than I could ever have from him, never wanting this to end.

His moon white arms wrapped around my neck, drawing me closer and I quickly pushed him against the desk, trying to get friction between us. I didn't expect him to loose his balance, fall onto his paperwork and slide off onto the other side of the rooms floor.

Suddenly the consequences of what I'd just done sprang through my mind…I might have just ruined my only chance to get close to L. He had barriers against other human beings, barriers that were built ten feet tall and I had only just started breaking them down. What if he never let me in! Never told me his name?

L stood up, his eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed a lovely rosy pink, his lips bright red and ravished looking and his hair even more dishevelled than usual. It took every ounce of will in my body not to slam him onto his desk spread his legs apart and ram-

"I think…I think Yagami Kun should leave now…"

Ryuuzaki didn't look at me, he glanced at his paperwork and cleared his throat. I felt bad, really bad. His voice was hoarse with what I hoped was arousal but…there was sadness in his face. Maybe I really did blow it.

Realising it was time for me to kiss ass, I bowed not looking at him as I muttered apologies under my breath. As I made my way to the door I was biting my lip not to scream out and say who I was and end it now while I still had some dignity.

"Oh, Yagami San…please be prompt tomorrow morning, we have very little time to spare with documents on potential Kira suspects"

I turned around, and was glad to see him turned away from me, at least he wouldn't know I was grimacing.

As I headed up to my dormitory, I played the events over and over in my head. He didn't seem to object when I kissed him, if anything he responded positively. But still…there was no way I could repeat a stunt like that again, not for a while anyway.

I unlocked the door to my room, glad to see that Sayu was gone. Unlike me, Sayu had actually taken the time to make friends and was currently staying over at a girls dorm on the fifth floor. By the looks of things, it seemed she was staying the night.

Sighing, I kicked off my shoes and dumped my bag onto the floor, I took out my study notes and switched on the news. This was pathetic, did I actually think that L would fall for me straight away, that I had him wrapped around my finger. I had to remind myself that I wasn't a God yet, no where near….

I opened up my notebook, turned to the next available page, and started to write.

* * *

Red, that was all I could see on my arms, blood that was covered by thin white bandages that I was having a hard time wrapping around all the cuts I'd made. As soon as Light had gone, I had broken into tears, muttering apologies to the sobbing woman in my head…I had made her sad, more than sad, it was almost like the girl was grieving, as if she had lost me… 

So I had tried to make amends, by giving myself an immense amount of pain to make up for the pain I had caused her. Though I knew it would make no difference, the only thing on my mind, was Yagami Light and how perfect he had looked all the way through our 'meeting'.

His lips were slightly chapped and he'd smelt of peppermint and tasted like mint and dark red wine. I had felt myself melting, as if his lips were devouring me. It was nothing like anything I'd ever felt before, like we belonged…

I slammed my fist against my desk, biting my lip as pain swelled in my fingers. He didn't know it, but the moment he did that, I was his, I would have died for him, I would have killed for him. It was then, I realised...

I was hopelessly in lust with Yagami Light.

* * *

It was about 2am when I finally finished all my homework, I sighed to myself and flipped through the pages of my death book, three pages completed, it wouldn't be long now before it was reported that many were killed. I smiled, the world was being cleansed, slowly but surely. 

I stretched my arms and rolled my shoulders back and forth, humming a nameless tune as I shuffled over to my bed. Flopping backwards, I brushed my hand to my lips for about the 25th time that night. I couldn't get him out of my head! Surely he wasn't giving that kiss as much thought as I was…

Was he?

I glanced at the spot at the end of my bed, I'd positively identified a listening device at the head of my bed and a tiny camera at the foot of it. Was it possible that…he was watching right now?

I shivered slightly as I shed my shirt over my head and stared directly at the camera. It was almost like I was on an empty stage and he was my audience. Only L…surely he'd be alone at this time in the morning…

I smirked to myself, maybe I could still have some fun without him here, Sayu wasn't around and I was positive Misa wouldn't barge in any time soon.

I let a hand trail down my stomach, biting back a moan as my fingers ventured lower, I slowly undid the buttons of my jeans. Closing my eyes, I tried to picture the scene before in L's office. What would have happened if he hadn't fallen…how far would we have gotten.

Would I have been able to rip his baggy clothes of his sun deprived skin. Would I have slammed him up against the wall and spread him wide and pounded some sense into him, would I have bitten and scratched him and torn into him, leaving my mark all over him?

I moaned out loud this time, I could deny it to anyone else all I wanted, but I'd come to terms with the fact that I was one of the biggest sadists alive.

Realising it was impossible for me to do this here, NOW, when I didn't know wether or not L was alone or not… I thought about a logical solution.

5 minutes later, I lay naked on my bed trying to drink away my hard on with a bottle of Vodka, which I'd conveniently stashed in my suitcase, just in case I'd ever needed a bit of relaxation, and it just so happened that time was now.

I was irritated to say the least, nothing happened no matter what I thought of, all that was in my mind was that man…wasting my precious liquor on a matter of sexual release was stupid no matter what argument I thought of promoting it. I took a swig of the clear vile liquid and grimaced as it burned down my throat. Some of it escaped my mouth and slid down my chest, I didn't bother to brush it off, it cooled my skin that felt like it was on fire.

Thinking maybe that was the answer I set the chilled bottle on my chest and shivered at the coolness on my flushed body, it didn't help at all, it made my problem progressively worse. I twisted in the sheets trying to find a comfortable position where I could just sleep it off, but I'd made myself too worked up, too needy for release… I placed the bottle in my bedside cabinet and finally gave into temptation.

My fingertips grazed lazily over my navel, since when had my skin been so smooth?

Making a decision that I needed to masturbate more often, I slid my hand lower and lower and I felt my eyes widen as my fingers finally touched the sort of my frustration. Images of my obsession flooded my mind, dirty filthy pictures of violating his pale soft lips and ramming myself into his perfect ass fed my desire and I felt myself arch off the bed.

_L, are you watching, even now? _

I moaned openly, feeling the burning sensation in my stomach increase. The thought of him watching me, opened mouthed, all hot and needy egging me on, daring me to do the unthinkalbe. It only took moments after that before I was there, everything went deliciously white and a jolt of pleasure surged to my groin. I tightly shut my eyes as my hips jerked up. I came hard and long, spilling over my hand and onto the bed, Ryuuzaki's name practically exploding out of my mouth. My eyes locked on that tiny space where the camera was.

Was he doing the same, was he seeking release just as I was?

I sank into my pillow and pulled the stained sheets over my body, I was scared that this wasn't bothering me, the idea of him jerking off to the image of me in the same position, but I was too satisfied and tired to care. It was right before I went to sleep, that I realised.

I was hopelessly in lust with my arch nemesis.

* * *

**_There's your sort of smut people!! I swear I'll make more if you guys liked it...or was it terrible and should I be burned for trying? That was the first time I wrote any form of yaoi..._**

**_Reviews are love people! Did you like it, did you hate it? Why?! I love your comments and you guys love this story so please tell me what you think so I can make it better! _**

**_Also if you want anything to happen later on...(catch my drift and YES THE BLACKMAIL CONTINUES)...you'll look into your heart and favourite my story ;) tho this is not compulsory and I love you all anyway_**

**_Till Next Time, _**

**_Loveless Stranger_**

**_xoxo_**


	14. Intoxicated

**Oh gosh everybody I'm SO SO SO SORRY!!! It's been so long since I've updated this story and the guilts been slowly building each time I saw a little review in my inbox. But! School has ended now and I now await nervously for my exam results as I sulk at home after mouth surgery...anyway!**

**I wrote an extremely long chapter which I hope you will all enjoy and go along and read after you finish glancing at my ramblings but first, a few people as usual to thank for their kind words: **

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys:** **I really appreciate all the reviews you've given me throughout this story so thank you and you're on my nice list for life! I'm sorry I took so long to give you more of this story (smooches for you!)**

**Taeness:** **I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING ME!!! Thank you for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter so much! **

**Kitty: Yes I do beleive it's about time that Light stopped being stubborn and lets you all have fun watching him realise he likes L, and you're hopes are answered in this chapter! Thank you!**

**Aquarius Dragon: Whom I love dearly! I swear that though it may look like your worst fears have been answered, I'm trying very hard to uphold your request. Thank you for all your support and I will get around to reveiwing your wonderful stories shortly! READ HER STUFF OR ELSE!**

**Eadha Ohn: (Sweatdrops) I'm very sorry I got terms mixed up! Hehe and yes I am egging you on because I'm just that evil, but hopefully I made up for it in this chapter**

**Nusku: MORE FOOD!!! (gobbles up your delicious cupcakes) hehehe thank you for your support! More smutty content in this chapter so be warned and cover your eyes! **

**Red Kitsune Flames: HAH I beleive you'll find out shortly wether or not L saw Light or not, thank you for your review my love!**

**Amindaya: I would have loved to see that! I could just picture Watari running out of the room because L sent him a glare of doom...why did he die why!? **

**KawaiiTidaChocoboCloud: Hoorah for another fellow fangirl! (hugs) I'm glad to hear I made someone drool!!! MWAAHAHAHAH...ahem. Yes thank you and please don't stab me with a muffin! How would I be able to write more for you!? Thank you again for your review!**

**o0kyoukun0o: Thank you for your support my love! I'm very flattered you came to watch me row (grins) I hope your pride grows more if that's possible, I love you to death my dear.**

**MasacreInTheLivingRoom: I'm very glad I'm amusing you with this story! Erm..I don't really know why I included both Seime and Ritsuka, I guess I like to think that maybe underneath all the innocence there's something twisted inside? Haha, yes I'm beggining to realise that maybe the relationship between L and OC is maybe a bit too...meh so yes I share your opinion there! Thank you for your comments and I hope you keep reviewing!**

**Painbow 12345: (Wipes drool from face) You will continue to be mentioned in the beggining because I'm a review whore and I love praise! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten around to your request of RP I'm very under the weather at the moment but I will see what I can do! Thank you very much for everything!**

**Kaisergirl: I'm very flattered by all your comments! You made me blush! It's taken me a while but I have finally finished this and I hope you like it as much as the rest of this story! **

**FireanIce: Thank you very much! Yes I do beleive we all know how he reacted to Light's...ahem, actions. I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope I hear from you again! **

**Now that's over with, enjoy! and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Deaths Kiss **

**Chapter 14: Intoxicated**

_Drunk: 1.being in a temporary state in which one's physical and mental faculties are impaired by an excess of alcoholic drink; intoxicated: The wine made him drunk. 2.overcome or dominated by a strong feeling or emotion: drunk with power; drunk with joy. 3.an intoxicated person._

Almost a year had gone by since I had begun my education at Wammy. Almost a year had gone by since I had started going by the alias of Kira, and almost a year had gone by since I had developed a crazy obsession concerning a madman with the intellectual intelligence to match Einstein who just happened to have really soft lips.

Since that one day I had lost control and practically molested L in his office, I had started working undercover on the Kira case. After the first week, my guard had all but completely fallen since no one on the team was anywhere near any incriminating evidence I might have forgotten to destroy. Just in case any suspicion was raised, I had begun a system with Misa, swapping my handy little book every couple of weeks with her and making it almost impossible to catch. The only drawback being that to give the book to Misa, I had to talk to her.

Over the months I'd grown to know Misa as my 'girlfriend', I realised she had the intelligence of baby dolphin and was about as interesting as watching paint dry on growing grass. The frustration that had built from this stupid woman, if anything, only lead me to questioning wether or not I should just rule out women all together. The argument was only supported by having to compare every woman I'd ever been attracted to with Ryuuzaki. The first few days of work were extremely tense between us. Neither of us said a word about me smashing him into a desk and completely ignoring his orders to stop. However as the months rolled by we began to work closer together and a sort of companionship grew. The atmosphere didn't really change, much to my disappointment and I think his ignorance of the situation is what compelled me to learn more about him. Soon I realised there was a lot more to the weirdo than met the eye.

He could stare at objects without blinking for over three and a half minutes, he had a theory that sitting in the rather primal position he was in almost constantly increased his deducting abilities and apparently, confectionary of any kind did the same. He also had the strange habit of picking things up with his thumb and forefinger and never left his office unless absolutely necessary. Overall, L, was a nutcase, but a very amazing one at that.

This situation of attraction made me extremely conflicted. Even though I desperately wanted to feel nothing for this man, my enemy, someone who I was fated to end in the most humiliating way possible so that I could reign over this world un opposed. I couldn't stop questioning my motives, and suddenly, the situation I created for myself seemed to crash down on me. I found myself writing less and less names in my ever filling book and the drive to kill L and expose him for a failure was falling every single time I saw him nibbling at his thumb. I had gone soft, and it was driving me crazy.

The day now was December 24th, and I was currently gazing outside looking at all the younger children running around in the white sheets of perfect snow covering the grounds. I wished I could go outside, I hadn't ever seen snow back in Tokyo and it really was magical from my point of view. However, I had no time to indulge in fantasies of being free outside for I was cramped in a stuffy office surrounded by files and paperwork with a gorgeous raven haired man three feet away from me. If only I could just reach out and…

I cursed when the stack of papers carefully sorted in order of date tumbled from their precarious position on my lap. I heard L 'tsk' softly to my right and I glared at him through my fringe. Bastard…thinks he's so great because he has an excellent sense of balance.

"Light Kun, I must ask that you make at least SOME progress today, you've been staring out the window since you stepped into my office this morning."

My glare increased to the point where I was sure somewhere a small child's soul had been swiped of innocence. Though Ryuuzaki remained oblivious, simply turning pages of notes on the Yotsuba's financial transactions for the past year. This was the next milestone in my plan.

Though I knew I was perfectly safe at this point in time, L was the only person who did seem to hold a hint of suspicion towards me. So I thought just for a pre caution, I'd thicken the plot a little. The Yotsuba Cooperation, a massive company involved in financial dealings of Japan, were currently struggling to maintain dominance over the market. This sudden streak of helplessness from a very powerful company implored me to help them out in my own way. Instead of just focusing on criminals for the time being, I also made it my business to 'take care' of any individuals from companies that posed threats to their position. Perfect lead for L to follow up on, leaving me and Misa in the clear for now.

But my plan held one floor, masses of pointless written accounts of each financial transaction Yotsuba was involved in. Business associates needed to be checked, as did any major share investors in the company. Pointless boring hours wasted when I could have been planning an escape for tonight's events.

Both my pushy sister and girlfriend had urged me to tag along to the talk of Wammy house, the seniors leaving party. A huge get together was being held courtesy of the older students in their adjoining dorm rooms at the top of the buildings. Everybody situated in the school was invited, and it seemed I was the only person who held no interest in going. I couldn't see the point in hundreds of people crowded into three or four reasonably large rooms to 'dance' around to pounding base where they would inevitably get drunk and stoned and have sex with whatever organism was situated next to them, only to wake up on the floor of a trashed room and not remember what happened the night before.

Unfortunately, I was not about to let Sayu make a fool of herself, Misa going was just a very unlucky coincidence. Therefore I was sucked into going. I was shaken out of my thoughts when L let out a sigh next to me.

"I see we're getting nowhere fast today, you may have the rest of the day to yourself, I should be fine alone" L glanced down at me with a mild taste of boredom in his eyes before going back to sorting through papers and poking at his strawberry shortcake. I huffed and thought about arguing with him, though I knew I would lose my cool like I had the many times before I'd tried to outwit L's decision with my own thoughts, I'd always make an idiot of myself. After sorting the papers back into some sort of orderly pile I glared up at him again and was even more pissed off when I realised he was smirking behind the files he was going through.

Just as I was turning the knob of the door, plans already forming in my head of how I was going to enjoy the winter season before I was forced to go to that stupid get together, L's voice made me turn back.

"Oh, Light Kun, I was wondering wether or not it would be possible for you to come with me to a get together tonight?"

My heart leapt into my throat and my head immediately yelled at it for being so emotionally attached to this stupid annoyance, he was my enemy, my incredibly sexy enemy…

My heart usually won in this situation.

"What is it you need, Ryuuzaki?"

My tone was impartial and bored but I was rather excited, what exactly did he want with me on a Friday evening?

"I've heard my older students are having a…gathering tonight? Am I correct in what I've heard?"

Cursing inwardly, I nodded slightly, seems like everybody knew and cared about this stupid excuse of a get together. My annoyance went unnoticed by my principal and he continued on with his question.

"Considering I can hardly be recognised by any of my students, I wanted to keep an eye on them, just to make sure that anything illegal doesn't get out of hand. Would you mind accompanying me tonight?"

My eye twitched. I was never, EVER going anywhere except my dorm room ever again after Christmas break.

* * *

I wonder if it was normal for me to feel so nervous over such a simple situation. 

I had merely asked Light to that party for work related reasons, to make sure I could keep the peace and go in unnoticed. That didn't really explain the butterflies in my stomach as I watched the clock near the time I was supposed to make my way up to Lights dormitory and accompany him to this sorry excuse for a party.

I glanced at my reflection in my spoon, I didn't bother to get changed, I was never really conscious of appearance, I wore clothes that were comfortable and practical and that suited me just fine. I didn't see the need to be dressed up for something that I really held no concern for. Though this didn't make me feel any less nervous that maybe Light would be embarrassed by me.

Biting my lip, I ambled over to my mug of coffee that had gone untouched. Why did he manage to provoke such actions and feelings in me? The weight of guilt in my stomach lurched and I knew exactly why he made me act so differently…

The months in which he'd joined my investigation team had been a terrible battle of self control on my part. The more I got to know him, the more my self control slipped, feelings were getting harder to suppress and I knew the probability of me saying something to Light I'd regret was rising at an alarming rate.

The worst thing was, that though I may have grown to even see Light as a friend, I knew something was wrong with the way he acted. He was too perfect, too concerned with everything humanly good. People like this had some flaw, had to have some flaw. I kept a close eye on him, and his relationship with Misa. Though she had always said he was her true love, the way he looked at her didn't mirror any of the affection she felt for him. He talked to her every few weeks, and everytime, I watched them pass a bag between them. There was no doubt in my mind now, that he was the one I needed to take down.

Sighing to myself, I drained my lukewarm coffee and glanced back up at the clock. Fifteen minutes gave me enough time to find Watari and grab some snacks before heading off to something that was getting likelier and likelier to explode in my face.

* * *

Heading off to the upper floors of Wammy House, my sister and headmaster in tow with an over excited blonde clinging to my arm was a very forgettable awkward experience. Misa's unbearable chatter mixed with my sisters spite filled comments made for a rather tense situation, I was be torn between supporting either of them and then getting beaten to death by the scorned one. L seemed blissfully unaware of my situation and seemed slightly pre occupied with something. I'd seen him like this before so I just let him be as we made our way up the endless flights of stairs to where pounding music could be heard. 

The inside of the seniors halls were wide and long, filled with nice furniture and plenty of space. The image of endlessness was completely destroyed however seeing as there was not a free inch of air separating a single person in the room. I kept Sayu close to me and eyed particular people with distaste at the lecherous looks that spread across their faces when they eyed her.

These people were meant to be intelligent, not morons who molested whatever the hell they could see in their eye span. Sighing I watched as Misa gave me a quick wink and went off to dance with familiar looking girls. When I went to look for Ryuuzaki, I realised he had disappeared. I sighed to myself, hoping that he could take care of himself. Though I knew he was extremely capable, he really did over-think things…

* * *

I eyed the packed room with disgust, this was a complete violation of almost every legality in England. All these students were underage and abusing substances and fornicating on almost every couch, wall, bedroom and bathroom I had come across. I found my distaste for children grow by 4 percent. I was about to excuse myself completely but I realised that I had lost Light in the crowd. 

Cursing inwardly, I knew I couldn't leave someone underage alone in a situation like this. Not that I didn't trust Light…I just didn't trust other people. Pushing my way through people, I looked around trying to find the familiar mop of copper hair I was so used to. After a few minutes I found no sign of him, instead I found a buffet table from heaven. Glancing at the massive chocolate cake in front of me, I licked my lips unconsciously. I grabbed a knife and began cutting up pieces of the delectable looking desert in front of me. Things were starting to look up slightly…

* * *

Two hours I'd spent in this hell hole 

Surrounded by drunken idiots, horny women and pounding rock music that was damaging my hearing and making my fingers itch to write every persons name I knew into my useful book and watch them all drop dead around me. Sighing to myself, I looked over from my position on the couch to where Sayu was dancing around, her cheeks flushed a healthy pink and her eyes alive and happy. I smiled, I guess if she was having fun it was worth it.

My gaze then fell on Misa, who was slurring and drooling over a very uncomfortable looking boy. The happy feeling I had vanished. This is why I didn't get out often. More time went by and I became more and more frustrated, this was pointless, there was no sort of entertainment and I really did refuse to get hammered around a whole lot of strangers who would probably do nothing but take advantage of my situation.

I wondered if Ryuuzaki had bothered staying after we had been separated…deciding that I may as well let Sayu have some fun for a little while, I made my way around the rooms, passing through hoards of people grinding against each other and yelling loudly over the deafening music. When I reached a common room, I discovered a buffet loaded with piles of junk food. Seeing as I hadn't eaten before Ryuuzaki barged into my room I made my way straight for it, only to bump into the one person I was thinking about.

* * *

Everything was deliciously blurred by the time I'd drunk my way through most of the punch I'd discovered. My stomach held an unfamiliar feeling of nauseousness and I could almost feel a thin fog surrounding my brain. When I had gotten out of my slumped position on the table to walk and found my legs wanted nothing more than to stay put, sending me keeling over into a fit of giggles, I realised I was completely smashed. Struggling to move upwards into a vertical position, I scanned the room for somewhere to sit, somewhere I could gather my head and maybe snooze off some of the alcohols effects. I didn't expect the room to start spinning and send me crashing into something warm and familiar that smelled like mint. I glanced up and I felt my cheeks flame, Light was glancing down at me with a mild look of discomfort. 

_Oh No_

* * *

Glancing down I was met with the smiling flushed face of Ryuuzaki. His eyes were unusually hazy and his hair was falling over his rosy skin. He had a complete look of serenity on his usually tense face and his breathing was slightly laboured, not that I was complaining as small puffs of heat fell on my collarbone creating a rather delicious distraction. 

Suddenly realising what I was doing, I shook my head and bent down slightly to his level, his wide fogged eyes meeting my cautious ones.

"Ryuuzaki…are you alright?"

His reply was muffled by my sweatshirt as he sunk to the floor and my eyes narrowed when I felt the fabric of my shirt begin to move as if someone was chewing on it.

"Your not alright are you?"

It seemed Ryuuzaki had no more coherent thoughts going through his head, though he did manage to shake his head slightly as drool made an agonizingly slow trail down to the tiny bit of my exposed stomach. My lips curled into a slight sneer, he was tanked and now my responsibility. Fantastic, last thing I needed right now was my obsession drunk and vulnerably confused having to cling to me for dear life to stand vertically.

"You smell nice..Liight-Kun!"

Ryuuzaki beamed at me and I really couldn't help the feeling of warmth that pooled in my stomach. Rolling my eyes, I dragged the freak to his feet.

"Come on headmaster, we're getting out of here before you embarrass me further."

* * *

"I don't see why we had to leave early! This is so unfair couldn't you just take the idiot back to his office and come back?" 

I glared down at Sayu, who was seething quietly next to me as I dragged an intoxicated Ryuuzaki along with us, trying to not let if phase me when he stumbled or complained obnoxiously loudly about how stupid it was that there were splits in the floor boards.

"Don't be ridiculous, I refuse to let my little sister run rampant while I'm stuck carrying a drunk moron back to his office…besides what if something happened to you? I couldn't forgive myself if you ever…what if someone hurt you again?"

The atmosphere became tense and Sayu quickened her pace, biting her lip and letting her eyes drop to the floor.

"I'll see you later I guess, have fun with your friend"

I didn't stop her when she started sprinting down the stairs. It didn't matter how much of a front Sayu put up for everybody else, the things that had happened to her early in the year scared both of us terribly and it'd be a long time before I trusted another human being around my little sister.

My next half an hour was spent trying to keep Ryuuzaki on his feet as we slowly made our way down the stairs, he seemed insistent on never moving ever again when he discovered patterns on the long floor rugs in the entrance hall. We finally came to a stop near the administration office. I had an arm around Ryuuzaki's shoulders and the other was trying haphazardly to punch in the numbers to unlock the room, which was becoming increasingly difficult as my companion was still managing to sway around and fall over his own two feet, even in a stationary position.

"You know, Light Kun is really nice to me"

I looked down at Ryuuzaki's amused face and smiled faintly, it was refreshing to see him so relaxed and at ease for once, even if he had to down a whole lot of punch to do it.

"He's pretty cute too"

I cringed when Ryuuzaki giggled and sent another blinding smile my way. It suddenly struck me that he was completely out of it, if I really wanted to, I guess that I could-

'-_Self control Light, he's drunk, its wrong, he's your enemy, FOOL" _

"Where are we going Light Ku-un?"

Trying to ignore Ryuuzaki's pale hands sliding from my hands up to my arms to idly trace patterns along my skin, stopping me from punching in the entry code, I realised it was a good question.

I couldn't take him back to the office seeing as my father and the investigation team would only ask questions, I wanted to save him _some_ humiliation in the morning. I couldn't stand another half hour trek back up the stairs so I thought of somewhere I knew that was easily accessible and almost always empty.

A few minutes later we arrived at a room I hadn't been to in ages, the dusty old studio with the grand piano and creaky floor boards made L's eyes widen, as if he was seeing everything for the first time.

"I think we'll stay here for now…just until you sober up a bit"

I let Ryuuzaki down gently until he was slumped upright on a wall and sat on the piano stool and let my head rest on the ivory keys, cringing at the terrible sound underneath my eyes.

"I remember this room"

I lifted my head slightly and glanced over at L, his eyes seemed slightly clearer as he fiddled with a loose thread on his cream shirt.

"I used to come here all the time…because…because, of that!" he grinned as he pointed enthusiastically at a photograph of a dancer with long locks and a bright smile on her pretty face. I guess it meant that he came here to watch people dance.

Pervert.

L's sudden outburst stopped just as suddenly as it had began, he went completely silent and his eyes fogged over again.

We sat like this for a long time, silence looming over us both except for Ryuuzaki's mumbles. The silence was broken at long last when Ryuuzaki rose to his feet, stumbling slightly before stalking over to where I was. I suddenly felt extremely exposed due to the look in his eyes, it was predatory.

"Li-ight Ku-un?" I looked up at Ryuuzaki's slightly swaying figure that loomed over me, I felt my hands clench around my seat. What was he doing?

"I have a question…"

"W-What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

I willed myself not to care when his hands slid over my shoulders, willed myself not to look him in the eyes when he brought his face down to mine.

_This is wrong...you're meant to hate him_

"That night…all those months ago, why did you do that to me?"

My heart froze, he was there, he had watched…he'd heard me…

"I-I don't know what you mean Ryuuzaki kun"

He threw his head back and laughed and I was transfixed at how fantastic his pale neck looked bathed in moonlight…stunning really.

"Yes you do! I heard you, you said my name and looked straight at me…"

My eyes glazed over as his lips curved upwards into a smirk, his face lowering till I could feel the soft skin of his lips pressed idly against mine.

"Did you do it to torture me more than you do now? What did you think that did to me…"

I shuddered, I knew what I _wanted _it to do to him.

"Do…you know how scared Light Kun makes me? You make me feel all weird, like my hearts hurting all the time when I'm with Light.."

His slurred confessions sent shivers down my spine, his lips were so soft as they brushed over mine, he smelt like strong alcohol, something like gin or whisky and it was a reminder that he wasn't in the right state of mind.

"I want Light Kun so bad…do you think…"

His hands slid up my shirt and I lost all arguments against this I had in my head, I tried willing myself to think, to remember what was wrong with this and I hardly noticed his hands moving from my chest to brush against my cheeks.

"Maybe… Light wants me too."

Our lips crashed together and I lost my battle with coherent thought. His arms slid around my neck as I buried my hands in his hair. Tongues swept over one another and I couldn't only taste cheap alcohol, but that faint sugary sweetness I'd remembered from so long ago. It seemed way too long…why had I waited this long?

Any answer I could have thought to that question was washed away when L dragged me from the stool I was situated on to the old floorboards that creaked under our weight as we fell together, limbs clumsily intertwined and Ryuuzaki being struck with a giggling fit. He sat up suddenly and gave me that predatory look that made my legs numb and my lips dry.

"My turn now Light Kun"

He positioned himself between my legs, smirking up at me and rubbing the very noticeable bulge through my denim pants. His fingers danced along my thighs and he let a single digit idly move to trace patterns very close to something that was begging for his attention. My cheeks flushed when I realised I was practically thrusting against his hand, he merely smiled up at me.

A shiver ran down my spine when he finally unzipped my pants though he didn't touch anything. This was driving me crazy and he knew it.

I pulled him close to me and grabbed his hair roughly, he simply smirked and leaned close to my ear, licking the outer shell, making me moan.

"Fuck me Light, Please"

My eyes shot open and I felt my cock twitch at the mere need his voice held. I pushed him back, ignoring the yelp of surprise before yanking down his pants and practically ripping his shirt off. I felt my breath hitch as I leant back to take in the sight I'd probably never see again.

He truly was beautiful, pale white skin over lean muscles. Moonlight that came in through the window made him seem to glow, his breathing was harsh and his onyx eyes lidded. The only thing that surprised me were countless silver lines that were splayed almost symmetrically along his chest and arms. He must have seen where my gaze lingered because sudden fear flashed in his eyes.

"Light.."

The floorboards creaked again as he spread his sinewy legs and arched his back. Touching himself in deliciously beautiful ways and making me forget all concern.

I emitted a low growl and practically pounced on him, my clothes shed in abandon.

We kissed savagely, L's smooth legs wrapping around my waist, holding me down against him. I let him do what he wanted, let him claw at my back and bite at the veins in my neck. We both groaned in unison when our arousals rubbed together, this was too perfect…something had to go wrong, I had to wake up.

"Now, please, Light…you can't tease me more than you have been these past 11 months…"

He moaned as I rubbed the head of my length against his ass, I smirked as he let out a delicate shiver and all but squirmed on the floorboards.

"Huh, is this what you need?"

His beautiful eyes creased shut with frustration as he bucked his hips into the cold air, pleas spewing from his mouth without him even realising it.

"Is the great L going to beg me to fuck him then?"

"L-Light…please, _please_"

My eyes glazed over at the sound of his voice, ragged and breathless and so very desperate. I couldn't say no to that.

He let out a yelp as I slammed into him pausing only when I heard the creaking of a door.

"Did you hear that?"

I swivelled my head around to glance at the source of the noise, it was slightly ajar and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach all of a sudden.. L's gaze joined mine and we both stared at the door for a long time.

"Did…someone see us, Light Kun?"

I gazed back down at him, all traces of arousal were gone from L's face even though he was still rock hard and leaking. I licked my lips but tried to keep myself focused on the problem at hand. What if someone HAD seen us?

The logical part of my brain screamed that I should stop immediately, I could be ruined if someone saw me like this with the headmaster…I'd lose my place in the investigation and it would seem extremely suspicious that all the questions about me being Kira had been dropped when I had gotten to know L better…it could ruin him, ruin us both and the whole world would know our short lived secret.

That didn't stop me pushing further into Ryuuzaki's tight heat, snarling at his slight protest.

"Wait, wait Light, what are you doing? Someone could be watching"

"Then they've already seen everything haven't they? Not much point in stopping now"

"We could find out who they are…maybe try to explain"

His voice was sounding oddly clear for somebody who was supposed to be completely intoxicated. I glared at him, I was sick of being told what to do by him.

"I doubt that'll do any good right now will it?"

He groaned as I pulled back out, only to plunge straight back into his ass.

"Light…no…we have to-oh god- stop"

"Does that scare the greatest detective alive? That someone might be watching him getting fucked by a student?"

I sneered as he stuttered out a yes, he seemed to be quickly forgetting what he was upset about it as I continued vigorously moving in and out of him.

"Someone might be watching what I'm doing right now" I rumbled into his ear

"How does that make you feel huh? Pull those gorgeous legs back as far as they'll go, come on"

L bit his swollen lip in protest, but slowly took hold of his calves and pulled them back further, groaning loudly as I hit his prostate.

"Answer my question" I growled as I nipped at his lobe, taking it into my mouth briefly

"Someone's watching you right now, how do you feel"

"Disgusting" L growled out "fucking dirty"

I grinned at that, taking his ear back into my mouth and grabbing hold of his legs, pushing them back further and exposing L even more and rendering him utterly helpless. I was amazed at how powerful this made me feel, this is what I'd wanted for months. This great man, completely useless and at my mercy. I wanted to break him down, make him lose control. I just wanted to win for once.

I stopped moving, dick still buried inside my nemesis. Holding his legs as far away from myself as possible, I gazed down at his flushed face, he glared back, breathing hard, probably wondering what I was up to.

"Whoever's at the door can see you" I said quietly

"They're watching you right now, touch yourself for them"

I groaned when L licked his hand then started stroking, letting out a tiny whimper as he bucked into his wet palm.

"They can see you lying here, spread open for the world to see and taking it up your ass, they can see everything"

He groaned and arched upwards, moving his hips up and pushing me deeper into tight muscle.

My self control shattered once again and I started a harsh rhythm until L's back was scraping against the floor boards, he was hissing and groaning and muttering filthy encouragements in my ear and every time I looked at him, his eyes seemed clearer, more determined.

"Harder!"

I smirked

"Are you sure, the whole school will hear if I screw you any louder"

"Harder.._Kira__**" **_

I stopped dead, he met my gaze head on with a look of pure intensity and want, but his lips had curled downwards into a sneer and I felt my stomach clench, he knew.

_He knew_

I growled at that, pummelling into him as fast as I could, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and threw his head back. I went straight for his ivory skin, biting harshly at his throat. I could feel his moans and groans against my teeth, all the same words.

'_KiraKiraKiraHarderKiraPleaseKiraYouBastardDon'tStopKiraDon'tStop'_

I screamed and pinned his arms behind his head, growling into his sweat drenched head that I wasn't Kira, that I was innocent. The pleas didn't stop, they got harsher, more desperate.

"I want to…_please Kira_ just let me-"

I shut his mouth with a fierce kiss, biting down hard enough to taste copper in my mouth.

"Don't say it, don't you dare say it"

"_Kira!"_

L let out a feral moan that sent me over the edge with him. I buried my face in his neck groaning loudly as I emptied myself inside of him.

We both lay there, panting in unison, I let my hands fall from his arms to rest at his sides. Even though it felt like all the tension of this year had been melted away into nothing, my stomach was lurching and I felt I was going to be sick.

Had he pulled the wool over my eyes? He had seemed so completely out of it I hadn't even began to think of the consequences of my actions. whatever happened, I needed to end it. I looked back at his face, which was contorted into something ugly.

He looked something between terrified, angry and desperate. I could hear whispers of "what have I done" coming from his mouth in an endless stream. When he finally looked at me, I saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"Am I right...Kira?"

Before I knew it he was screaming at me, hissing angry words of disgust and horror, he was completely drunk, any doubt in my mind of that was stopped when he slurred and hiccuped and sobbed uncontrolably through his harsh accusations.

I felt guilt in my stomach churn and grow, what was I doing? What happened to everything I'd planned?

"I know what you are! Was this what you were going to do all along!? Just fuck you're enemy, get my name out of me and then destroy me! I won't let it happen I wont I won't!"

"You're just like her you _monster_!"

I let him sob and scream at me, I felt completely dead inside, he was letting everything out, every suspicion and acccusation over the past months came out of his lips in a constant stream, I knew then I'd fooled no one, he'd seen right through me, and I'd just given him an amazing power over me. I'd lost even when I was in complete control.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice when the door finally creaked open, bathing us both in light and exposing us to whoever was at that door.

"I wish I'd never met you…why did you do this to me?...Light-"

_Smash_

"…no…"

We both turned around and I immediately felt bile rise in my throat.

Misa was standing shock still at the door, face pale and eyes wide

_This is about the time when things began going downhill._

* * *

**_LET THE ANGST BEGIN!!! _**

**_And I finally wrote a sex scene! First attempt ever..though I'm pretty sure I failed! _**

**_Reviews keep me happy and keep your characters safe, as mentioned before I'm a comment whore so please feed my addiction so I can try and fix things you hate in this story. _**

**_Also! Ideas for what will happen later! I've got an idea of what will happen but I'd love to hear what you guys want our two favourite boys to do! _**

**_Thank you all very much _**

**_Till next time, _**

**_Loveless Stranger _**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
